Saiunkoku no Fushigi Yuugi
by Berry Goddess
Summary: Shuurei embarks in a crazy journey with 8 men to save Saiunkoku. But how can her companions survive in this stingy journey without resorting to crime? ShuureiXKijin or ShuureiXSeiga with mild KouyuuXShuurei
1. Ch 1:Bitten by a Snake, Afraid of a Rope

**Notes**: This is set in an AU! this happened when she became a reserve official. Seiga really won, and got rid of Shuurei for good. and Senka was still alive, but very very ill. Never mind the supernatural stuff that came in the original story, since i have rewritten it with this.

And this isn't a crossover. more like it reminded me of FY. when i first watch SM, i can't help but compare. i thought FY was great, but now i've seen SM, it looked pathetic.

**Pairings**: Shuurei/Houjo and later on Shuu/Seiga I love ryuuki and shuurei, but i want to give other pairings a chance since they are unlikely to happen.

**Summary:** Every passing of the crown, SOugen emerges from sleep, and summons the 8 sages in order to protect the country of Saiun. But he needs a body in order to do this and he has chosen Kou Shuurei to lead the search. But Shuurei,. being as stingy, er, thrifty as she is, needs to make ends meet in order to carry out this mission. how will the mission go, and will all of them able to get back to the Kiyou in time, with such limited budget?

No OC since i'm against them. except for the extras. I love the concept of the first season, that features a proverb per day. they may become spoilers though.

Review please! :D if there's any wrong grammar that i miss please say so

UPDATED (07-13-09): Re wrote the story a bit. I hope this is better.

Chapter 1

**Bitten by a snake this year, he'll be scared of well ropes in the next ten.**

A long long time ago, in a world much like ours, there was a country called Saiun. If you are reading this now, you must have heard of that mysterious country for if not, you will not even bother picking this up and reading what is written hereafter. Let us not begin at the beginning of the country, for everyone knows and is tired hearing of Sougen and how he was assisted by eight sages and vanquished the demons of this world. We are interested in a particular tale of Saiunkoku that happened several millenia after Sougen was born. This particular tale relates the story about the so called "Curious Game" of the country of Saiun.

You must have heard of the first female official of the land, Kou Shuurei, a princess from the powerful Kou family, and her rise and fall. Truly she is an honorable woman. Yet her light as an official was snuffed out a little after it was lit. How unfortunate it is, but life is like that. No matter how great you are, no matter how hard you try, life is often cruel, even to the most industrious people. This tale happened after she became a supernumerary official, and due to her meddling, carelessness, and trusting nature, she fell from her high horse she proclaimed justice and suffered the injuries. Of course, being someone as hard working as her, many had expected that she will rise back from where she had fallen, more dignified and honorable as before. But that is not so. She could have tried at the regional office, better yet, she could have come back to court by taking the offers of the vice secretaries of the Civil Administration ministy or the Finance Ministry, for they knew her potential, and her hard working nature, and believed that a they could mold her into a perfect official. However, no matter how hard the ministries woo her to enter their office, she refused as she had refused the many proposals of other noble families. She returned to her humble life, disgraced and dejected. She had simply accepted that the court was for men and she should live like an ordinary woman like her should. She is our heroine and it is her turn to play the curious game of Saiunkoku.

A year had passed since she was dismissed and now it is autumn. I know I have said that I will not start at how Saiunkoku was formed, however ironically, our tale will start with our heroine telling of the ancient tale.

"...With the wit of the eight sages, he laid the foundation of his empire and brought light to the people. after Sougen's death, the eight sages disappeared, but it is said that they continue to live among the people" Said Kou Shuurei to the children of the temple, accompanied by the sweet melodies of her ehru. It had been three years since she became a temporary "flower" of the imperial harem. Shou Taishi had made a deal with her to groom the crowned prince Shi Ryuuki for a sum of 500 gold coins, and indeed she was successful. the Stupid Lord, as it turned out, was a genius, became a promising young Prince who handled the affairs of the state to substitute his majesty King.

"Teacher," said one of children in the temple, "teacher, is it true that the Sentougen is still in the palace today?"

Shuurei smiled and said, "indeed it is still there," having been imprisoned in that tower, she was certain that the place did exist.

It was a typical autumn, the world readying itself for the coming of winter. So typical in fact, that when a knock came from the temple doors, it surprised everyone, making them wonder who would interrupt Shuurei's lessons, and who had the nerve to do it. As sudden as the knock, a more surprising person came forth from the door.

It was Seiran, the Kou family retainer. How surprising the day was turning out!

The little boys flocked over the retainer, much like sheep flocks to shepherds. "Seiran! Seiran! Play with us!" they pleaded. However, the sweet, mild-mannered retainer declined the little boys, telling them that he had a lot of work to do. Once upon a time, the little boys believed that Seiran was their teacher's husband, since he always came to drop off Shuurei at the temple every day. However, husbands do not call their wives "Mistress", and the children deduced that Seiran was not a husband, and thanks to a curious little boy, they learned from Shuurei what Seiran was in her life. It is typical for a boy to have a crush on his teacher, and so, the boys cannot help but feel relieved when they found out the truth. If Seiran was Shuurei's husband, or lover, they would have no chance.

"Mistress, we have a guest today." said their retainer politely, a good example for the children. "Please hurry home, one of the great advisers is at home." It was a curt and frank. Shuurei hurried home. She inquired the identity of their guest, and Seiran told her whom.

"Shou Taishi? again? and just when i found a job that pays well!" said Shuurei. indeed it was just like that of spring, when Shou Taishi first came to their house. "I suppose we'll starve again this month"

"The master have ordered for you to return. If we have trouble, I can simply take more side jobs" Said the retainer

Shuurei looked at him carefully, embarrassment was clear on her face, "I apologize for this, Seiran. Really, with your skill, you could have make it big time at the army. I often heard General Ran boasting about your skills, as if it was his." she sighed. If only she was still an official, then they would at least be living like normal people. The very thought annoyed her as it often did, "argggh! why did i have to get fired from being an official! Ah!! if only i wasn't trick by that bastard!! and the pay there is good too!! Wahhh!! why are we so poor, Seiran!? WHY?? GODS!! WHY MUST WE SUFFER POVERTY? IS THIS DIVINE PUNISHMENT? I HAVE BEEN DOING MY BEST TO EARN MONEY AND YET NOTHING! WE CAN'T MAKE ENDS MEET!!!!" She dropped to her knees and pounded the ground.

Her retainer smiled and sighed. Money never cease to cause problem in their household. Even when Shuurei was official, it never ceased to cause problems. "Mistress, please, if people sees you like that, they would think twice in employing you" He said, helping her up, and half dragging her. They have already took their time walking, and any delay might make the honorable Shou Taishi think that they are being disrespectful. The temple was just a few minutes away from their home, after all.

Due to Seiran's insistings, they reached the household in a flash, and Shuurei, knowing what had happened a few years back, commanded Seiran to make sure that the adviser was safe from any bucket of water or the infamous Daddy-Tea Shouka is fond of serving, while she go and get tea. When she came to meet their guest, Shuurei displayed the manners perfectly as the descendant of the direct line.

Shou Taishi did not dawdle. Instead, he explained his reasons for visiting. He would never, after all, leave the palace for simple reasons, "I wish to ask you, Kou Shuurei. I want you to search for the eight sages. "

"Search for the eight sages?" Shuurei repeated. Was she hearing wrong?

The old man looked at her intently. He was not surprise to see her face. In fact, a long time ago, he had the very same face when he heard of that tale. It was one of the guarded stories, passed on from generation to generation of every royal family. However, only a few people knew about that story. About the mysterious game of Saiunkoku. Only the emperor and his advisers. But it was that time again, to play the mysterious game.

_Sougen..._Shou Taishi thought. _you must be a closet pervert for choosing this young woman to become your vassal..._

"Yes" he said, chuckling, "The eight sages. They live among the people, and will be attracted to you like moth is to fire. You have been chosen by Sougen as his you will support this country of Saiun"

Shuurei could feel her eyebrow raise. Search for the eight sages? But isn't that story just a fairy tale, the legend of Saiunkoku? If that story was true, no doubt it happened how many years before she was even thought of. "I'm sorry Shou Taishi" said Shuurei, "but i am afraid that is impossible. What means do i have to find them? Surely, they themselves do not know that they are chosen people. I myself do not know of this, much less them." Isn't it a fairy tale? She never heard of a chosen "Sougen" in search of the eight immortals before. She simply decided to be tactful and not point out such a thing to an old man.

The old man cleared his throat and chuckled. He can understand how the Kou princess perceived the matter at hand. He himself did not believe it before. However much as he wanted to leave, he cannot come back empty handed. He must make the Kou princess participate in the game no matter what, or else, Saiunkoku, no even the world, would be destroyed. Shou Taishi knew the Kou princess, however, so it was not an impossible task. He knew how he could control her. _  
_

"Oh, then I am afraid i must get going if you will not agree to this... ahh~ and i brought one thousand gold coins as initial payment"

"Initial payment?" Shuurei murmured, her back straightening.

"Yes, initial payment" Shou Taishi said, pretending to sound like he was old and tired, and failing at it. He WAS old, but he never was never the tired fragile grandfather. "I plan to pay a thousand gold coins, as initial payment, followed by a hundred gold ryou for every chosen person" Shuurei licked her drying lips and listened intently, anticipating "The travel expenses are covered, too, that you will not need to suffer along the way, if there remains something, you are very much welcomed to keep them. But if you must insist, then i shall go~"

Shuurei threw her courteousness to the high adviser to the wind, and grabbed the old man's wrist. Her mind was calculating, her eyes blazed with fire. "_A thousand gold pieces!!! a thousand, for initial payment! seize it woman_!" was what her brain was telling her. Even her conscience says, _"who cares if there's a catch in it?!" _it is the most delicious deal!

"Grand father Shou Taishi" said Shuurei, with the sweetness befit a princess of the noble Kou family, "Would you like a back massage? Let us talk longer."

Shou Taishi smirked. Truly, Kou Shuurei. There is a simple trick with her. A very simple one.

That night, right after they had their dinner, Shuurei looked up at the night sky with its million stars. Although she felt that it had happened before, she could not care less. She grinned and cried to the wind, "A thousand gold coins!" and laughed like a mad woman.

Seiran, who was passing by heard the maniacal laughter. Curiously, he knocked at the door, wondering what his mistress found so amusing. "Mistress?" called Seiran in the dark. He then recalled the deal with Shou Taishi. No doubt, that was the reason behind the laugh. He should really fix that quirk of Shuurei.

Seiran's voice stopped Shuurei from crossing the border between sanity and madness.

"Oh Seiran. It's you! I was thinking about the deal with Shou Taishi.

If the neighbors heard her laughing, no one will ever hire her. "Mistress, do you think it is wise to take Shou Taishi's offer yet again? The last time you did...." he trailed off. The last time she agreed, she almost died.

"I know you must be worried, Seiran, but even though this may look like a deal just like the last time, well... one should not be afraid of ropes if bitten by a snake! With the thousand gold coin, we can help the people in our area. We can even live for a year, with our meager salaries. For now, for the sake of everyone, i believe i should pull at the rope even though it looks so much like a snake."

"But..."

"No, I should not be cautious regarding this matter, and neither does you. We should not decline an opportunity if it's right in front of us. I know it seemed like the deal from that of spring from three years ago, but, I feel this is different."

There was no use to persuading her. When it comes to money, Shuurei would do anything, even go through fire, just to pick up a gold coin. With that, Seiran bowed and bid his mistress a goodnight. With Shuurei agreeing to play the curious game, fate itself smiled mockingly at the destiny that awaited Shuurei and the chosen ones. Truly, the curious game hence begin.


	2. Ch 2: Smash pots, sink boats

Edited some errors I missed.

Chapter 2

**Smash the pots and sink the boats**

The sky was the lightest of blue one could ever see, while the land has turned the color of gold. Autumn.

"Shuurei..."

The girl looked about upon hearing her name. There he was, the crowned prince. In one year that she had left, the young man had grown. He no longer held the innocence and the naivete of a young prince, but held the stern look of an old king. Indeed, he will be a promising emperor, who would no doubt lead the country to its glory.

Shuurei bowed as was expected of her, in that garden, where they first met. She had visited that garden, expecting that nobody will come. Even though the leaves were turning brown as she was getting old, it will always remain a place where her she had her first few steps. How long has it been since she had stepped in this palace as an official? She have reached her dream, and she could have dreamed more, if only she wasn't tricked by that vile villain named Seiga. Ooh! If it wasn't for that man, Shuurei would still be working as an official and she won't be living the life of poverty! If she ever saw his face again....

Ryuuki took her hand breaking her thoughts.

"It's nice to see you again," she said, and quickly added, "Ryuuki"

The young man embraced the woman he loved. Nothing could ever erase the scars brought by their long separation. "Shuurei..." he murmured, "Shuurei... Shuurei! We have missed you so much!" then in an instant, as if a button has been pressed and the once proud, promising young prince turned into the Stupid Lord he was once called. "Shuuuu~rei!!! You dont come here anymore!!"

"That's because I am not allowed here anymore!" said Shuurei, "i no longer hold a title of official!"

"You can come here!" Ryuuki pouted, "We can allow you to enter the imperial harem once again!"

"No." she said flatly. Ryuuki made a face. "I prefer to be useful than to stand there and do my best to look adorable."

And just when she thought that Ryuuki had stopped being childish!

"I am glad to see you, though" she said, much to Ryuuki's delight, "however i should get going. Shou Taishi asked me to come over to discuss some things..." And just as she was about to go and search for the old man, he appeared.

The emperor Senka was perhaps the greatest of all in his time. He was a wise king, yet cruel to some extent. ALthough he is not the epitome of kindness, he possesses a majesty that Ryuuki has yet to master.

It was the first time Shuurei had seen the emperor. And it was the first time she felt worthless to stand before a man. the term "his majesty" befit the king despite being sick. She bowed lowly, as low as was considered appropriate yet if it was possible, she wished to bring herself lower.

"We wish to see your face, Kou Shuurei" said his majesty the emperor sternly. Shuurei looked up as was told her to do but her body refused to move from her lowly position. She will raise her head, but not her body. She felt worthless!

Ryuuki went to his father and helped him approach the young woman before him.

Senka considered the young woman. _This is the chosen one, chosen by Sougen himself to be his vassal, _Senka thought. He can feel it, indeed he can. _Sougen lives within this woman. _She had the same aura as when he became the emperor and met the vassal of Sougen. Indeed, according to what he have heard regarding this woman, he is reminded of Sougen.

He came from a humble yet noble family. Despite the absurdness of his dream to conquer the demons, he has done it. And he possess the determination to move mountains and split rivers.

He looked at his son. He cannot yet feel this presence, as the emperor was not yet dead. Once Senka dies, the supernatural power that Senka had will be passed on to him. And with it, Ryuuki will earn the respect that Senka now felt for the young woman.

"You do know why you were called here" said Senka. Shuurei nodded. "As Shou Taishi have said, our ancestor have chosen you to be his vassal. And as the legend proclaims, you as the next Sougen must find the vassals for the other eight sages." He held tighter to his son, feeling a wave of cough to come over him. The emperor was dying, he knew that. Sougen had appeared before him to proclaim his death. But before that, Shuurei must know her mission, know it before the crown is passed! "I am about to die," he proclaimed finally. His son was the first to deny it, but was silenced by his father, "It is inevitable. The gods have proclaimed it to be so, therefore i must impart with you the custom of Saiun when passing over the crown. A wave of cough before he continued "A long time ago, in an era infested by demons, a young man stepped on a journey to excorcise the world and bring peace to the people. With his determination, eight sages gathered. That young man was named sougen..."

"...With the wit of the eight sages, he laid the foundation of his empire and brought light to the people. after Sougen's death, the eight sages disappeared, but it is said that they continue to live among the people" Shuurei finished off automatically. She blushed at her prudence, but warranted a smile from the emperor.

"Yes, they live among the people" said the old king. "But unknown to the rest of the world, Sougen lives on as well, and he lives within you" Shuurei bowed, refusing to believe. _That is rather absurd, _she thought. She wanted to snort and laugh!

Senka remembered his youth. He himself didn't believe. "It is alright if you do not believe me now, but eventually you will. He himself will appear before you, like he did with his previous vassal. For now, you will stay at the Sentougen. Do not appear before me until you are determined to finish this task. I will see you."

The moon was full, and the stars were bright that night.

Shuurei looked at the translucent man standing before her on her bed, her blood running cold. It had been three days since the emperor ordered her to stay at the Sentougen, with no one, not even his father or Seiran, allowed to visit her except for Shou Taishi and Sou Taifu. with the guards guarding the tower, nobody could come up there without causing a commotion.

_Yet a man was able to come here... How?_

The translucent man looked like he was in his early twenties. He wore the robes of a commoner, yet his stance was that of a king, commanding respect. Her eyes looked down, lower on his legs. He was floating!

"Who...who are you?" Shuurei asked, a cold sweat running down her spine.

The spirit grinned like a boy, and said with a clear cheerful voice, "hihi! I thought my name proceeds me, i guess not! I'll make this fast. By the way, I'm dead, as you can see."He grinned, "Are you scared of me?" the spirit grinned wider, frightening Shuurei even more.

He brushed the side of Shuurei's cheek.

Spirits, though harmless, are really frightening. Shuurei felt the hair on her nape stand, and she could not help but scream KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"

The spirit laughed as Shuurei tried to crept away from the spirit. "Get away from me!!" she screamed, "Father! Seiran!!!! SOmebody!!" the spirit laughed even louder, pointing at how silly Shuurei looked like.

"Ahahhahahahaha! you look like you've seen a ghost!" Said the spirit, and then laughing some more at his own joke. "Gahahahahahahahaha! Ahahahahahhaha!!!!! "

The laughter eventually annoyed Shuurei very much, and once she had enough, annoyance turned into anger. She threw a nearby pot at the spirit, much to his surprise. Nobody has ever done that before.

"DAMNED YOU!" Shuurei screamed, fuming. if she had some salt, she would have thrown it at his face "DAMNED YOU! DAMNED YOU!!!!! " and with a look that could make even the strongest and bravest man in all the land run for his life, she went to the ghost with hands poised, as if ready to squeeze the life out of it.

"Hey, you know, killing is illegal..." said the spirit, It was his turn to be afraid. And with that face of Shuurei, he had reason to be afraid.

"SHUT UP!!" yelled Shuurei, "How dare you laugh at a poor helpless girl?!"drawing a pathetic whimper from him, and attacked the first emperor.

Well, almost. Spirits are spirits, they do not possess a body. She slipped through the spirit, to her and the emperor's surprise. Sougen had forgotten that he does not even possess a body. Even Shuurei forgot, being blinded by anger. Sougen laughed, and this time Shuurei joined. The ghost no longer frightened her.

Te got off the bed, and bowed briefly. the grin never left his face. "I should not interrupt a lady while she sleeps. I apologize for being so rude. I am Sougen. Nice to meet you!"

"Um, nice to meet you too" Shuurei said, not knowing what else to say.

"I will be frank. I need to use you." said the spirit of Sougen. "Old man Senka is about to die. I thought he'd live longer. Apparently not. And i thought i could sleep longer too! Ah well!"

When she was young, Shuurei had imagined Sougen as a man, wearing a heavy armor, and brandishing a sword. To her, he looked like the epitome of a warrior, stoic and cool headed, so cool, that fire would seem like ice. Shuurei never imagined the legendary Sougen to be so-- well, perky.

"It is almost time, again, for the passing of the crown. He will be a good emperor, that stupid-lord." Sougen said seriously. "He will surpass Senka, that is for sure. But before old man Senka dies, we must gather the Vassals of the eight sages, if they are not combined and brought to Kiyou, the demons will wake, during the few seconds that Saiun temporarily loses its emperor, from the eight provinces and will destroy the capital, and eventually the whole of Saiun."

The spirit looked at Shuurei. "I have chosen you" he continued, "to continue my legacy"

Shuurei looked back at the spirit. "why me?" she asked.

The spirit smiled, and for a moment, looked like the king that he was, "If i say fate has chosen you, it will not bring about your determination. so, let us simply say that my reason for choosing you is because the men of this country cannot compare to the spirit of righteousness you possess" he told her, "your virtue and your benificence have caught my attention. You love the people of Saiun like a mother loves a child. True, you are not the only one in this country who possess such love. And others can be compared to you. Yet one thing that distinguish you from them is that your determination is strong enough to move mountains and rivers. It is a pity that it was almost snuffed out."

Yes. her dream was to become an official. Just as she was realizing her dream, the official-killer snuffed out her dreams and kicked her out of the government system. She was promising, as Ou Ki have told her. But she was to naive and let Seiga tricked her. But she dreamed on hoping that one day, she could re-enter the palace. Even though she was fired, perhaps she can do something about it... perhaps.

"You can live your dream once again, if you agree" said the spirit, "being the chosen 'Sougen' will give you the honor and position like that of Shou Taishi."

With that, she listened more intently. She may not be the officer she used to be, but Sougen was allowing her to enter the world of politics once again, and this time, she will be invincible. No one can dismiss her from that position, not even the emperor.

"Besides, i know the deal between you and Shou Taishi, but he missed out of something else. after all this, your income will be good enough that you can renovate your poor excuse for a house in one month and still have more to feed your family" said Sougen.

At that, Shuurei stiffened once again. More income?! Well, the dream is just secondary! Money is everything after all!

"I will do it!" Shuurei proclaimed "I will do what you want!"

Sougen grinned once again. "Then, go to your present king and proclaim your place as my vassal!" he said, "We won't see each other for some time, Kou Shuurei, so i must tell you all what you need to learn. Your mission is to search for the other chosen vassals. Do not worry, though. They will be attracted to you, like the sages were attracted to me. You will know them once you meet them, starting tomorrow. If you found a vassal, keep that person close, as the bigger you are in number, the faster will the others come."

"What is my clue that that person is a vassal?" asked Shuurei.

"They possess marks." he explained. "Somewhere in their body is the name of the sage that have claimed him." Then he yawned, and stretched, "That's all you need to know, Kou Shuurei. For now I will rest. Old men like me should be resting! See you again, Kou Shuurei! Have a nice trip!"

"Wait!" Shuurei cried out. She still had a lot of question.

But the spirit simply grinned and disappeared. "You will know them once you see them!" said the Spirit for the last time.

With the morning came her determination. she will do as Sougen wanted, for the sake of this country! or so we want to believe, but no, truthfully, "for the sake of the thousand gold ryou!" as Shuurei cried. Let us pretend that she was determined to save this country.

She got out of the Sentougen and into the imperial palace where the emperor laid.

Senka studied the woman, smiling. He knew the answer to the question he had. "Have you made up your mind?" he asked.

"The pots have been smashed and the boats have been sank!" Shuurei cried out. "I will carry out my fate!"

Senka smiled. Indeed, she reminded him of Sougen.

**Notes on title:** It is said of a historical battle during the Qin dynasty. During an offensive march, a general ordered his men to smash their cooking pots and sink the boats with which they crossed the river, making it clear that retreating was no longer an option. When someone claims he is going to do this figuratively, he is determined to carry out his task till it is finished no matter what.

FInally! The prologue is done! Boring part is DONE!


	3. Ch 3: Looking for donkeys on its back

The boring areas are done with! and the story begins now! it took me longer than it should. I hope it doesn't become too OOC.

Kijin finally appears, as well as kouyuu reishin and shuuei. I hope you enjoy this! :D

Chapter 3

**Looking for a donkey on its very back.**

"Shuurei..."

Shuurei turned. The autumn rain had began to pour, and she was silently hoping that Seiran had brought the laundry inside the house. The emperor had given her a time frame in order to search for the eight sages. But before she leaves Kiyou, the emperor suggested that she look among the people inside the imperial palace. Who knows, the sages might be inside already! She should stay in one place for two weeks, and since Sougen himself said that the sages will be attracted to her. they themselves may come to her with their own free will.

She smiled as she recognized the familiar sillhouete.

"It's been a while, Ryuuki," she called out.

Ryuuki walked slowly towards her, with his shoulder slumped. "We thought we could meet. But apparently not. As usual, you are busy with your duties."

"Aren't you the same?" She asked.

Ryuuki smiled. Indeed, he himself was busy, working in his father's stead. When he heard that Shuurei had met with his father that morning, he had a feeling deep inside his heart that the woman he only ever love will once again be out of his reach.

"We have heard that you accepted the task father has given you" he said, pain in his eyes. Soon, she will leave once again.

Shuurei did not miss the anguish in his eyes. But no. She cannot stay. If she acccepts this, she can reach her goal of becoming an official once again. She can reach her dreams. If she can accept, she will be invincible from anyone. No one can remove her, just as no one can remove Shou Taishi. Except death.

"Yes, I have. His majesty was right, and Sougen did appear before me." She said, and she explained what Sougen has reveled to her, "After all this is through, i will be guaranteed a place in court where no one can touch me save for death itself"

"You did not have to accept it" Ryuuki pointed out, "During your examination, you have been one of the more promising ones. You can enter the court as an official anytime, though you have to start at the very bottom. But with your head, surely, you will get promoted."

"I know." Shuurei said. If it was that simple, she would have tried again to enter, even the lowest position. But, the court is not a place where hope should be fostered. It is not a wonderful place, as she found out, thanks to a certain man who makes her blood boil, named Seiga. If she is not cunning enough, if she is not corrupted enough, what had happened before will merely repeat itself. No, this time, she will be cunning. she will be corrupted. she will forget what it is like to be human in order to bring peace to this country. if she secures her position, she can do whatever she likes. she will thread the road of politics with more wisdom. "but that is not enough, with my personality like this now"

"Then promise me," said Ryuuki, shifting from a prince into a man who wishes to wait for the return of his beloved. "That within one year, you will return here safely. Words are not enough to warn you of the danger that accompanies this journey. If it gets out that this journey is to secure Saiunkoku of its peaceful state, many will come and attack you. Fate itself will make sure that the roads are full of stone that you may easily fall."

"I promise" said Shuurei.

Ryuuki wrapped his arms around Shuurei, to her surprise. This woman was his champion, now and even after. He knew she will support his every step in becoming a true leader of this empire. But, it was painful. Though he is the man, he will wait for Shuurei's return, like a princess waiting for her knight.

WHACK~!

Ryuuki witheld his arms and rubbed his head. What was that?

"A fan?" Shuurei said. She did not really mind Ryuuki's hug, but somehow, she was thankful for the interruption. "Where did it come from?" As sudden as the coming of the flying fan, Shuurei straightened up, her heart beating faster. What was that feeling? He was near. No. They were near her.

"Reishin, may I point out to you that you are being silly?"

The two ministers were hiding behind a giant pillar that overlooked Shuurei and the prince. Although why he too had to hide, Kou Kijin had no idea. He was minding his own business when Reishin came to his office and announced, "Houjo! Come with me for a bit!" and forced the Finance minister into playing "Mr. Stalker" with him.

"Shush, Houjo!" Reishin hissed, his hand still shaking. How dare that snivelling brat touch his precious little niece in such a perverted manner?!

"If you have the courage to throw things at the so called 'Snivelling Brat', then what is stopping you from introducing yourself to her?" Kou Kijin sighed. How many years had they had this conversation?

"This and that are a different matter!" Reishin said through gritted teeth.

"Ah! Shuurei, what is it?" They heard the prince said.

"Someone is near. I need to meet them" came the voice of Shuurei.

"Oh, hear that Reishin? She wishes to meet us!" said Kou Kijin mockingly.

Reishin glared at his masked friend, took his arm and dragged him away from their place to hide. Kou Kijin simply sighed behind the mask, wondering when will peace come to his life.

Shuurei searched for the person, or persons, but to no avail. they must have been passing by somewhere nearby and was now out of her sight. She did not know how it happened but she 'felt' them or something.

What Sougen said was true. and to verify, the letter appears. The letter of the sage that claimed them.

She said goodbye to Ryuuki, telling him that he had his duties and she had hers, much to Ryuuki's dismay. But spoiling the young man with her company was futile. He needed to have as much experience in politics before his father passes on, while she must gather the eight Vassals of the sages before the emperor's time ran out. She had no time to lose. Saiunkoku is a big country and one year seemed too short. _Just one year, _she thought, _will that be enough?_

She, like she promised Senka, will do her job or die failing. She listed down areas where there is most people, and wandered off towards them. It seemed easier in paper than what it really is. Although she had "felt" the presence of a Vassal, it did not appear anymore. She looked for them, even went to the emperor's room, just to search for that presence. But alas, she was soon losing her hope.

It was almost dusk. She went to the archives to take a break. The palace was very big, after all. Maybe she can ask her father for some tips in locating a needle amidst the hay stack.

Shouka had been sorting out books on the archive when Shuurei came by. Although he seemed alone, there was someone near his father. A vassal!

"Oh, hello, Shuurei" said her father.

"Father!" she greeted. She gave her father a big smile but soon tried to be wary, "Father, is someone with you?"

"Hmm? no, I'm alone here. Are you allowed to come home with us?" Asked Shouka. He missed his daughter.

"I'm afraid I am forced to stay here, Father" she said. "The emperor wishes that i stay here for another week or so before i depart" and she explained her situation, but was unfocused, being wary of the Vassal. Shouka, being the Black Wolf, noticed her.

"Is something the matter?"

And so, she explained. She had detected a "presence".

"Seiran is coming" said her father. And to her surprise, it was indeed Seiran! How her father knew, Shuurei didn't know, but she was impressed. She thought it was her father's Fatherly instinct of detecting his child (or adopted one for that matter), however, Shouka simply had the knack of detecting a person's presence since it was vital in his line of job.

"Ah, Mistress, what a surprise to see you!" Seiran said, smiling his usual smile. He had come to accompany Shouka home.

"Seiran!" She cried out cheerfully. She had missed their trusty family retainer as much as she had missed her father.

But as he came closer, she became more alert. _The Vassal! _The Vassal was near. She watched Seiran as he came closer.

Then it hit her. "Seiran! do you have a letter on your body?" then she stopped.

_A long time ago, when she was four or five, her mother asked Seiran to bring Shuurei with him for a bath. And when he did, she saw an odd mark on Seiran's calf._

_"What's this Seira~n" asked Shuurei? "who wrote on your leg? It won't come off"_

_"This? It's a birth mark. It appears whenever it is warm."_

_"It looks like a letter, Seira~n. Is it 'Seiran'?"_

_"No Mistress, it says 'purple'."_

The rest of that memory, Shuurei simply tried to forget. Remembering it was embarrassing enough, having asked why Seiran had a "tail" in the front instead of on the back, and Seiran simply told her that one day she will grow one too.

"There is, Mistress, on my calf" Seiran said. Wondering why she asked something she already knew. She gave a nervous laugh, as Shuurei wished that Seiran had forgotten the memory of what happened in the tub.

Then Shouka explained for her, about the Vassals. Shuurei was thankful for that.

As she listened while Shouka explained to Seiran of her mission, she can't help but call herself stupid searching the palace for something when it was right in front of her.

"Like looking for a donkey on its very back" She said to herself, and smiled at the irony.

That morning, as soon as she woke up, she wondered if perhaps she have met the eight vassals already. She never knew Seiran was a chosen Vassal. And Sougen had told her that they are attracted to her, meaning it is their destiny to meet. perhaps they have met already? She simply did not realize it yet, like Seiran. Perhaps, like Seiran's the markings are somewhere hidden.

After meeting with the emperor, and revealing that the first Vassal have been found, she decided to meet with the people who had supported her once when she was just an official.

Meanwhile, Li Kouyuu was looking at the garden of the Civil Affairs. The autumn wind blew cold. He was clutching a letter from Kou province, from Kou Kurou, asking him for the umpteenth time if he wishes to marry Shuurei. He had not replied to any of these letters, and simply turned whenever they come. However, they came more frequently now. It used to be just once every month, then twice every month, and suddenly, the numbers increased. the letter was the second to come for this week. Perhaps in the winter, it will come everyday. and the year after, it comes every hour. He shuddered at the thought.

Not that he hated Shuurei. But he wasn't thinking about those things yet. He was still young. Still, Kurou-sama will not let him go if he simply say that he does not wish to get married yet. He have told Kurou that he will marry one of his daughters instead, but Kurou thought it unwise since by the time his daughters were eligible enough to get married, Kouyuu will be too old to even have a child.

If that was the case...

He took a blank scroll from his desk and began to write. If Shuurei was still unmarried after the next two years, he will marry her. That should sound good.

Then he thought of it... Him and Shuurei together is not so bad. On the contrary, it is a good match. He will have Master Shouka as his father-in-law. Shuurei also makes great meals, and he himself admits, that sometimes he wish that he could eat Shuurei's meals everyday. He was sure he won't get tired of them...

_"Master Kouyuu! say Ahhhh~n!" _Li Kouyuu can almost hear Shuurei's voice.

"_Master Kouyuu! Won't you teach me this?" _

_"Master Kouyuu! You shouldn't work too hard" _

_"Master Kouyuu! take a break every now and then it's not good to push yourself!" _

_"Master Kouyuu! welcome home! Do you want dinner? Do you want a bath? Or do you want me?"_

Kouyuu sighed dreamily.

"Oh! They came again?" Shuuei suddenly said, To Kouyuu's surprise.

"SHUUEI! DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO KNOCK?!" Kouyuu yelled, annoyed at his friend for barging in to his fantasies. Well, it was good actually. Shuurei is unlikely to say the last part. He felt his face blush.

"I did! but you were too absorbed in day dreaming you did not even heard me" Shuuei retaliated. Sure enough, Kouyuu let it go. He was daydreaming after all.

"So, what brings you here?" Kouyuu asked.

Shuuei went towards Kouyuu, with an evil smile, "Because the stars have led me. AH!" He shielded himself from the flying scroll that his so called best friend threw. Ah, the peaceful days. It always start with Kouyuu getting angry.

Shuuei took the scroll that flew to him and read it. It was yet another proposal for Kouyuu. Being his best friend, surely Kouyuu wouldn't mind him seeing one of them.

If it was a prank, it was indeed a scary one.

"You're ordered to marry... Lady Shuurei?!"

"Wah?!" Kouyuu looked at the scroll Shuuei was holding and tried to reached it back. unfortunately, Shuuei would not give it back without some sort of explanation. So, Kouyuu who had no choice, explained.

"So, the Kou family wants you to marry the Shuurei-dono? And the problem with the clan heir would be over?" Shuuei summarized

"Yes." Kouyuu said, "it's a good deal. I can keep my place as Master Reishin's son, at the same time, be able to help Ms. Shuurei to the top."

"And, i hear a 'but' coming"

"But-"

"Master Kouyuu!" came a familiar voice. Shuuei smiled even more wickedly, as Kouyuu tried to hide the marriage proposal

"Lady Shuurei," said the general, "What are you doing here of all places? We were just thinking about you!"

"AH, General Ran, good you are here too!" Said Shuurei, quite out of breath. She suddenly perked up. "You see..." she began and explained why she was back at the palace. There was a Vassal in one of the Civil Administrators, she felt it in her very bones! And that person was very very close.

"Hmm... How can you tell that they are a Vassal?" asked Shuuei.

"Intuition" said Shuurei cheerfully. The two men looked at her. She bit her bottom lip, and said, "I am not lying! I know one when I see one! In fact, a vassal is in here! If you mind me asking, but do you have a letter on your body?"

"I'm afraid not, why?" said Shuuei, but Kouyuu's reaction was very different

He clutched his clothes as if his life depended on it "Ho-how did you know? SHuurei-san, have you been peeping at me during my bath?" Kouyuu said, blushing.

then he remembered his earlier fantasies

_"Master Kouyuu! would you like dinner? would you like a bath or--"_

"Ah how silly, I have not. What made you think i would?" Came Shuurei's real voice.

Kouyuu felt his face getting hotter. "Well, how did you know i have one?"

"I did not know. Well until now. Do you really have one?"

Kouyuu looked down, embarrassed. now why would Shuurei go looking at him on his bath? "Yes, I have." he now admitted

"Can I see it?" Said SHuurei with her eyes glimmering.

At that Kouyuu blushed even further. But, who could resist her when she looked so hopeful? Also, nothing is wrong with that, and they were in the privacy of his office. He raised up his sleeve, well above his shoulder such that it showed a bit of his chest from his sleeve. he placed his hand on the bit of chest, just beside his arm and just below his shoulder, then showed the thing it to them. It was almost invisible, but it was there. The letter for the color Green.

Shuurei gasped.

"Kyah~! It's so big!"

Kouyuu looked at the source of the sound. Shuurei also did.

"SHUUEI!!! GET OUT AND LET THE AUTUMN WIND FREEZE THAT HEAD OF YOURS!!!" Kouyuu yelled, blushing even more. Shuuei chuckled. Oh how he love teasing his friend.

"I was simply saying what Lady Shuurei was thinking" Shuuei said.

"Ms. Shuurei wouldn't think like that!" Kouyuu cried

"I was thinking, 'it really is there'. But now that you have pointed out, Kouyuu-sama's arms are impressive!"

Kouyuu was blushing true, yet how he managed to blush even further, one cannot explain.

Shuuei chuckled. "True, for someone who only holds a pen, they are impressive. Shuurei-dono, seeing that you are impressed with him insults my pride. My arms are bigger, See?" and with that Shuuei showed his arms to Shuurei, flexing it as well.

"Wah! they ARE bigger!" said Shuurei, clapping "as expected of General Ran!"

Kouyuu took the first thing he could get a hold of from his desk, which was yet another scroll, and hit Shuuei with it, while yelling, "GET OUT OF THIS OFFICE YOU PERVERTED BASTARD!"

But as soon as he have said it, something hit him and Shuuei, knocking the general down to the floor, unconscious.

"Master Kouyuu! General Ran! are you alright?" Cried shuurei

Kouyuu rubbed his head while looking at what hit him

It was a fan. And a mask.

Kouyuu took the two from the ground, and looked. He had a good idea who threw those things

"Isnt that Master Kou Kijin's mask?! what is it doing here?" Shuurei asked.

Kouyuu did not bother explaining.

Somewhere close by...

"Reishin... why in hell did you threw my mask at them? I WAS wearing it!" Kou Kijin said, very very annoyed. no, truthfully, he was brimming with anger

"But he was trying to seduce Shuurei!" Reishin hissed.

"You have no idea what they are talking about" said Kou Kijin, his annoyance with his friend is just about to hit the very top. "You should be ashamed of yourself. A tiger will not harm her cub. Why don't you follow her example!"

"I'll make you another mask" said Reishin. "if i didn't do that, who knows what could happen to Shuurei!"

Kou Kijin looked at where Shuurei and the two men were. They were rather far, and he, though it is hard to admit, was impressed of Reishin to see them from such a distance. Indeed, it was dangerous for a a young woman to be alone in an office with two men. If his mask was to save Shuurei's chastity, he wouldn't mind losing it. But...

Since it was for a noble cause... Kou Kijin sighed. he liked that mask too.

Although he was blessed with a face even gods would envy, he often times find it a curse. And when he became the Senior Secretary of the finance department, his face became a big liability since he kept losing his worker's sanity after showing them his face.

Reishin followed his friend, whining that his adopted son could become so low as to do something like that to Shuurei. the fan was a clear message that they are being watched, and it was therefore safe for Shuurei to carry on since nobody would dare act in such a perverse manner while being observed. Kou Kijin did not bother hearing a thing.

If work was delayed, Kou Kijin decided to become violent to Reishin.

Several men have stopped on their tracks as Kou Kijin passed by, resuming their movements once he was twenty meters away. The more he walked, the angrier he became of Reishin, who incessantly follows him to the Finance department. He willfully ignored the man.

"Ah Houjo! how rare to see you without your mask." Said Secretary Kei. "Are you sure it will be alright?"

Kei Yuuri had seen Kijin's face a long time ago. However, although it still mesmerize him, it does not affect him now like how it affect everyone else in the room. If it was years ago...

"I was wearing it a while ago, but someone threw it away" Said the Senior Secretary, "And please do not call me by my real name, Yuuri."

"You do not need to be so angry, Houjo" said Reishin, "I told you I'll make you another one"

"That is not the point Reishin," Said Kijin, his voice just a touch angry, "if this bothers my work, then--"

A knock came, and then a head. "Excuse me!" came a familiar voice. It was Shuurei, "Is Minister Kou here?"

Reishin quickly hid behind one of the pillars.

"Ah, it's young Shuu! how nice to see you! come inside! Vice-secretary Kouyuu as well!" Said Vice minister Kei, "Really, today is just full of surprises! You heard her Houjo, she's looking for you."

Kijin had his back facing her. The thought of his favorite Young Shuu losing her senses would be really bad. But, she has seen his face once, and she was able to hold conversation with him, although she was mesmerized. Seeing him a second time will surely not affect her. Kouyuu have seen him more than once. It mesmerized him too, but he should be a bit immuned by now.

However, he was wrong

The moment he faced Shuurei and Kouyuu, the two were for a moment mesmerized at Kou Kijin's look.

"What is it, Young Shuu?" Kijin asked, then cursing his voice. Even his voice was enough to hypnotize anyone. Kou Houjo was born beautiful. Everything in him was supposed to be beautiful. His face, his body, his voice, everything. Maybe even his viscerals. Yet, ironically, all it bring was misfortune. The ironic curse of being too beautiful that even the gods grow jealous

"Um," Shuurei said shyly. She cannot help but feel humble in front of such beauty, "Minister Kou, why do you not have your--"

"A random idiot decided to steal it" Kijin explained, to Reishin's annoyance.

"I think we found it" said Shuurei and took the mask from Kouyuu's hand and handing it out to Shuurei. Kouyuu finally broke from the spell of Kijin's beauty

The way that Kijin received his mask was truly elegant. Shuurei decided to take some notes. Yes, the path of being elegant was led by Kou Kijin

Kijin looked at his mask. perhaps he should irk his best friend, just for a little revenge for taking his mask from his face and throwing it at the young general.

Kijin smiled, the most dazzling smile in all of Saiunkoku, that Shuurei was rooted from where she stood. Kijin walked towards Shuurei, brushed the stray hair on her eyes and lifted her chin, making it very visible to her the man whom she was talking to, "I am grateful to you, Young Shuu." Said Kijin, "to be visited by a lady is quite an honor, but i do wish you have given a call first. That way i could have prepared some autumn flowers to give you."

Shuurei felt blood rushing through her face. Kouyuu simply watched and took some mental notes. The path towards manliness was led by Kou Kijin.

Kijin was about to pat Shuurei when something hit him.

"HOUJO!!!" At that, Kijin looked at the pillar, and smiled even wider, as he let himself fall to the ground (gracefully too!). He had exposed himself, Reishin had. And he was face to face with Shuurei.

The spell of Houjo broke off just like that, and the first thing she saw was the man who had thrown the scroll at Minister Kou. He seemed familiar to Shuurei and it took a while but she remembered him.

"Uncle!" Shuurei said, to the surprise of Kouyuu and Kijin. She knew who Reishin was?! But, she continued on, "You're that nice Uncle who helped me carry the books for Minister Kou, are you not?!"

Hearing the words "nice uncle" from his niece's lips was enough to send Reishin to heaven. His knees began to buckle and a dazed smile was on his face

Maybe the autumn wind is making him wierd as well, Shuurei thought to herself.

When Kijin got to his feet and put on his mask, Shuurei suddenly felt the presence. It's a them, this time.

"Minister Kou," said Shuurei politely, now more composed, "I am here before you as the emperor Senka ordered, and i ask that you give me your aid in this mission"

"Come to my office young Shuu, we should talk there if it is in accordance with the king." Said Kijin, then to Kouyuu, "I presume you are with Young Shuu, Kouyuu. Please, bring Reishin with you."

When the four of them was settled down, save for Reishin who was still in Lala land, Shuurei explained about his mission to find the Vassals. "The feeling is stronger here" said Shuurei, "May I ask, Minister Kou, if you possess a letter on your body."

Kijin looked at Reishin at the corner of his mask's eyes. Really, he was getting on his nerves, that Reishin, looking like an idiot in front of so many people. Being there was an embarrassment!

"I have" said Kijin.

"Can you please show it to me?" said Shuurei.

Kijin looked at Shuurei. Did she really asked that? Well, since they were in the privacy of his office, and Kouyuu was there to ensure that no rumor comes about, and since it will drive his best friend crazier, he might as well grant Shuurei's request.

"if you wish, young Shuu, but you might regret this" said Kijin.

"Why will I regret this? I simply must see the mark to verify," Said Shuurei, "You were the first to teach me to make sure the data is correct before believing a report. Is this not the same"

Kijin smiled behind the mask. Well, she did insist. Sorry if it will be too much for Reishin

in a flash, Shuurei saw the most beautiful man in Saiunkoku undress. Kouyuu was simply dumbfounded. Before she could scream and cover her eyes, Kijin took her left hand and placed it over his lower left abdomen, on his hip area. Unlike that of Kouyuu, Kijin can only show her his mark by exposing his torso. Then, Kijin let go of Shuurei's hand which she withdrew quickly. It was such an intimate place to keep a hold on to. But there it was. The mark for the color Yellow.

Although Shuurei got what she wanted, she was astounded beyond help.

Kouyuu looked at Shuurei and understood why. Minister Kou's arms, although not as muscular as that of Shuuei's, his arms seemed to pale compared to Kijin's. it was perfectly sculpted as if the gods came down to sculpt that body. Even his chest, and down to his abdomen. Everything was perfect! For a moment, Kouyuu felt envy for the older man, who in his mid 30's, still looked as if he came down from the heavens and bless the earth with his beauty. The road to being a beautiful man was led by Kou Kijin, and Kouyuu no doubt, should follow,

WHACK!!

came a sound,. and the falling of Senior Secretary Kou for the second time that day. Reishin was out of his daze, and was now very angry at Kijin.

"HOUJO!" Reishin screamed. He stood up as fast as was humanly possible and placed himself between his lovely niece and his best friend, "How dare you, Houjo! She is not your wife to expose yourself to her like that! How dare you!!!" and then to his adopted son. He was beside himself with anger, "And you, Kouyuu! Why didn't you help Shuurei? I didn't raise you to allow a woman in front of you to face danger."

"U-Uncle..." Shuurei squeaked. Sure she was overwhelmed seeing an older man's body like that but she did witness the wierd Uncle's sudden intervention of to save her pure mind. Although she knew that she was safe and would leave unscathed, she was grateful, "Uncle, I asked Minister Kou to show his marking to me. It is all my fault."

"You do not have to make excuses for this man" SAid Reishin

"No, it is entirely my fault. But, Thank you for being so thoughtful of me. Really, I do not know why you are always so nice to me." Said Shuurei.

If Reishin tasted what heaven was like not so long ago, this time he was actually in heaven.

Kijin couldn't help but laugh, pulling Reishin back to the world. In his annoyance, he threw Kijin's robes to his masked face, forcing him to get dressed.

as the two Senior Secretaries attacked each other verbally, one forcing the other to clothe himself, Kouyuu looked at Shuurei and said, "Sorry I only gawked. Master Reishin is right, I should have prevented Master Kou from doing that to you."

Shuurei felt embarrassed that Kouyuu had to apoloize to her, when he did not need to do such a thing. "Ah, No, it was really my entire fault." Then she contemplated for a moment. If Kijin was the third, then who was the other one? There was still another one in the area.

"Uncle?" Said Shuurei

"Yes?" replied Reishin in a very sweet and doting tone.

"Do you have a Letter on your body as well?"

Reishin sweet smile looked even sweeter. "I do have one!" He said, "Why do you ask?"

And so Shuurei explained. unbelievably, although Reishin looked as if all he could see was his niece and all he can hear was her voice, he was actually listening.

He opened his chest robe for a bit, and showed Shuurei a bit of his flesh, just below his right clavicle. Then, he rubbed at it for a moment, and it showed. The letter for her very own surname.

"It only appears when it is warmed" said Reishin. Shuurei was ecstatic. She had found three in just one day.

Not only that but she was surprised she actually knows them already. SHe thanked everyone for helping her, and rushed to Senka for a report.

Reishin, although happy still could not forgive his adopted son and best friend for doing such shrewd things to Shuurei.

"Reishin, " Said Houjo, now fully dressed and back to his old self, "If you worry that much about Young Shuu, then i fully intend to be responsible for my actions. I can take her as my wife so this little incident will become more acceptable"

"To hell with you, Houjo!" Reishin screamed, Kouyuu restraining him. Houjo simply gave that laugh that Kouyuu never heard of. Kouyuu found it amazing, though, even worth his envy. Really, Master Kou Kijin was the manliest of men, from handling Shuurei to handling an angry uncle.

After Reporting to Senka, Shuurei went to the archives, to tell her father of the incident. She did not even leave out anything, from General Ran's flexing of his arms, to Minister Kou's undressing, to the wierd uncle's showing of his collar bone.

She thought he would be angry with her, for insisting on looking at several men's body but on the contrary, her father found it amusing. However, he did scold her gently about forgetting her own safety, and extracted a promise from her that she will not insist on it again.

"It seemed that you have been searching for donkeys while riding on one" said Shouka, chukling.

"I believe i am searching for donkeys while riding a carriage pulled by donkeys" Shuurei corrected, laughing at the incident as well.

"And so, that wierd uncle, he seemed rather familiar." said SHouka.

"I believe he was Master Kouyuu's adopted father" said Shuurei, "He scolded Master Kouyuu, telling him he didn't raise Master Kouyuu to allow things to happen like that"

Shouka smiled. "So, do you like this wierd uncle?"

"He is wierd" said Shuurei, contemplating, "But i find it hard to bring myself to hate him, or even dislike him a bit. He is very nice"

Shouka chuckled, and revealed a little something Reishin might get angry of. "Well, no matter how hard you try, you cannot fully bring yourself to hate a relative."

Reishin's trust have been betrayed. By his best friend, earlier, and by his beloved older brother.


	4. Ch 4: A Bee Makes no Honey

I love Seiran! espescially Black Seiran. I believe the Black Seiran is Seiran's real personality. Also, I like to think Seiran loves Shuurei as much as Shuurei loves Seiran, which is, unconditionally. Agape. However, after reading several translations of the novel, and watching the series, i could only conclude that Seiran's Love is like that of Reishin. He dotes on Shuurei immensely like Reishin, and although he had accepted the fact that his Ojou-sama would one day marry, he would rather marry her than give her away to anybody. If Shuurei loves that person however, he would make that man's life into a living hell, and would make sure that the man Shuurei chooses would rather die than break her heart.

Now a little spoiler. The chapter would follow Shuurei and friends' misadventures. My alternative title for this was "The journey of a thousand miles begin with a single step". But I think that was used before in the anime, So I changed it to the one below.

I hope I'm still capturing their character. To all who reviewed, THANKISSES to all of you!! 3 You really made me happy. I hope this story makes you happy as well.

***EDITED* **somebody reacted that they were disappointed that my pairing changed. Actually it did not. just that it seemed inappropriate to write Seigaxshuurei when Seiga has not even appeared yet! the story thus far is ShuureixKijin and a bit of Kouyuuxshuurei fan service.. but this story is still a choice between shuureixKijin and SHuureixSeiga. But, since Seiga will appear ********, (later on in the story, according to my outline) I wrote the the summary to be KijinxShuurei since that is what the story thus far tells. People might start asking why Seiga is out of the picture. He'll appear in the scene but not yet! sorry for the misunderstanding. I changed the summary again.

**Chapter 4 **

**One bee makes no honey; one grain makes no rice soup.**

Finding half of the vassals was fortunate for Shuurei, but she could not help but suspect things. As they say, good fortune may forbode bad luck. Why was it running so smoothly? She thought it would get even more troublesome. And to think that she found three in one day, it was suspiscious.

A week had passed since she met the four vassals, although the emperor insisted that she stayed in the palace she declined the offer. After all, the Sougen in her believed that staying there would be fruitless. The emperor had offered her an army at her disposal during her travel, however, these too were declined. For one thing, having an army travelling with her will only bring attention, and worse, as Ryuuki told her, trouble. The travel should be done with high confidentiality. However, it was no secret in the six administration that the head of the civil affairs, his vice secretary, as well as the head of the finance admin was asked to "take a vacation" for one year. Many were suspicious regarding this order, thinking that perhaps they were having a "permanent vacation". With the two heads gone, and the vice secretary of civil affairs with them, court was almost put into a stop. Luckily for the Finance department, Vice secretary Kei could keep the place running. However, the Civil affairs were not as lucky, lacking both heads. So, for this, a temporary head was called, and asked to manage things over, You shuu.

On the day of their departure, Shouka as well as Ryuuki, Kei Yuuri, You Shuu, General Ran and Shou Taishi saw them off.

"Take care of yourself," Said Ryuuki to Shuurei, his eyes filled with sadness.

"I promised you, I will be alright!" replied Shuurei, wondering why he is making a big deal out of this. After all, it was twice as dangerous when she left for Sa province. This journey seemed more of a vacation than a duty for one's country.

Just as Ryuuki was about to say goodbye, a certain Uncle made it absolutely clear that Ryuuki had no right to touch Shuurei. Shuurei was thankful, since she thought if Ryuuki became too intimate, she might have difficulties saying goodbye to him.

"I am sad that I cannot join your travel, Lady Shuurei" said General Ran. "Truly it is a great disappointment that I cannot eat your home cooking for a year,"

General Ran was far more sad than his words could ever convey. Not only was he not part of the chosen ones, he somehow felt as if everyone else had left him out. However, hurt as he was, he cannot blame Kouyuu or Seiran or Shuurei for this. He was simply not chosen. But, he promised then and there to himself that although he was not to become a sage, he will remain loyal to Ryuuki, even more loyal than Kouyuu or the rest would ever show. This as much he promised himself. In the future, General Ran became the emperor's adviser in regards with the military movement, expanding the empire, and adding jewels to the crown. But that is another story in which we are not interested in.

"I would miss you, General Ran" Said Shuurei truthfully, to Ryuuki's jealousy, "But, while I am away, please make sure that Father does not get lonely"

"Ah, of course. I will visit him for a few drinks." Said the General. By Drinks he meant wine. Shuurei does not need to know something unnecessary as that however. Shuuei looked at the the Finance Department head as he talked with Vice Secretary Kei. Kouyuu, after Shuuei regained consciousness from the mysterious fan, revealed to him the Finance Secretary's actions toward Shuurei. Truthfully, Shuuei himself felt his skills with women pale in contrast to that of the older man. The masked official had successfully brought a rare blush from Shuurei whereas he never could.

"I would miss Lady Shuurei most terribly," said Shuuei. Of course, Shuurei was used to the terrible flirt that is Shuuei, to his dismay. So he added, "My heart travels with you, Keep it safe"

WHAM! came a sudden sound, that hit the General and knocked him unconscious. Everyone (save Shuurei) suspected Reishin, but seeing that Reishin himself peered curiously at the General, they all wondered who did such a thing.

Beside Shuuei was a bamboo shoot. Why there was one, they had no idea.

"How come there's a bamboo shoot here? They're not in season now.." Said Shuurei.

Reishin smirked behind his fan. Shuuei deserved it for making a pass on his precious niece

Shouka, thought for a bit and said, "Seiran, please keep your emotions in check. It would be troublesome for everyone if you act violently"

The forgotten retainer who was fixing their things, smiled and said, "of course, Master. I will make sure I keep a smile in my heart"

"Father" Shuurei said, "Seiran is mild-mannered. The day he becomes violent without a reason would be the end of the world"

"Then, it will end now," Kouyuu muttered under his breath. He felt icy cold for a moment and realized that the "mild-mannered" retainer had given him a glare.

Kouyuu suddenly told Yuushuu a few things about the civil administration department.

Finally, when all goodbyes have been said, Shou Taishi handed Shuurei the promised thousand gold Ryou (plus four hundred for the found Vessels) and the travelling expenses. For safe keeping, Shuurei gave the thousand and four hundred gold to her father, for safe keeping.

"Use that money wisely, Kou Shuurei" Shou Taishi said, "You will have none more. Keep safe"

Shurei smiled and said yes like an obedient girl

Seiran, being the all purpose retainer that he was, was tasked to be their driver (and body guard). He proved to be a driver that even the emperor would want for what could have been covered by a two day's time, they had covered in one.

They travelled nonstop, to save time. they did not even stopped for lunch. The travel could have been a noisy one, but it was silent and peaceful. Reishin, being in the company of his beloved niece kept quietly to himself, a stupid grin plastered permanently on his face, Kijin and Kouyuu meanwhile were thinking about their respective department, hoping that the empire would survive without them in their offices. Shuurei was in the company of Seiran, enjoying the view, while Seiran kept to himself concentrating only on the road.

Soon the sun was just about to say goodbye to them when Shuurei decided to count their money. "We should plan how we will spend our money" said Shuurei. It was an excuse. She was merely curious how much Shou Taishi gave for their traveling expenses. "Well, budgeting is never too early."

Kijin considered what Shuurei have said. What she said was true. In fact, it should be done before travelling, but seeing that it must have been a huge amount (after all, the money bag was rather big, Too big), it could prove unnecessary. However, a rule of thumb regarding money is that one should be wise espescially in terms of spending. Budgeting is never a wrong action, that much he knew. After all, he was the head of the finance department.

"Shall I assist you, Young Shuu?" offered Kijin. Shuurei gladly accept. Kijin was the finance secretary of the country. If it weren't for his ability to budget, the country would be in ruins. Having him help the budgeting would make everything go much more smoothly. The two took their places in a corner of the carriage, the money bag, some paper, an ink bottle and an abacus on their side. Shuurei opened the money bag with the excitement of a child getting a present. But, much to her dismay, the money bag was just too full of surprises

"Bronze" said Shuurei said, her sweat getting cold.. Bronze had the least value of money. a hundred would make a silver, and a hundred silver would make a gold. She poured the money carefully, in front of her and Kijin, making absolutely sure that none escaped. with the money came a note from Shou Taishi.

"Use this money wisely. I will not give you more" Shuurei read outloud. She looked at her former boss, "Minister Kou..."

"We should count it first," Said Kijin. His heart almost stopping. He had a keen eye for money, and according to his estimation, the money will not suffice more than two weeks. the two began to count the money that they had, and once done, they add it all up. The total amount would bring them five gold pieces.

the two of them, being an expert in terms of budgeting and money looked at each other for wisdom.

"Minister Kou..." Said Shuurei, feeling herself going pale. "I have my estimate of this money.."

"and, what is your conclusion young Shuu?" ask Kijin, his heart beating so fast. This was no laughing matter. His voice was actually quivering.

She licked her lips and began. "A thousand bronze pieces could keep a family of five well fed, for a month. maybe more" said Shuurei, "but since we are travelling, a thousand bronze could keep a person well fed in a five days. But if he is to sleep in an inn, it would be cut into three days. Since there are five of us..." Shuurei took the abacus that she brought out. However, Kijin finished for her, "Three days. We can only survive for three days."

Shuurei's hand shook. She knew the answer actually. She simply did not want to believe it. When Kijin had said it, her hand began to shake, dropping the abacus.

Shuurei began to scream hysterically, "NOOOOOoo!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed, making Seiran halt, and their other companions look.

"Young Shuu, calm down!" said Kijin. He himself wanted to scream with her. Although he had been the pride of the finance department, a legendary head that is born every one hundred years, he cannot think of a way on how they will survive a year with only five thousand pieces of bronze ryou. How will they survive!? "Let us think this through, Young Shuu!"

"Minister Kou, can you think of a way for us to survive a year with THAT amount of money?!" Shuurei asked, forgetting herself.

"No, I cannot" Kijin admitted, his voice taking on an edge. "Even for me, it is impossible to budget that for one year. We can make it last for fifteen days but it will cost a lot of sacrifices. Including the two horses."

"We cannot walk all through out Saiunkoku!" said Shuurei.

They can survive fifteen days, with a lot of sacrifices. She also came up with that. But the sacrifices would include the horses, and living in an inhumane fashion. Not to mention, she was travelling with four men. Four STARVING men, for they have skipped lunch just so they will not be delayed. They eat a LOT.

But, the most unfortunate of all things, three among those four never knew what it was like to be hungry, nor to sleep on the ground, nor tasted what poverty was like. For a moment, she wished that one of the three was General Ran, since surely he knows how to starve or to sleep in the hard ground, for he was a man of the military. Master Kouyuu may have tasted what poverty was like, but since that was thirteen years ago, she doubt that he could survive such a sudden change. Seiran, she could leave alone for he can survive by himself. but the three lords? No! Sougen forbids.

"Perhaps we can go back and ask Shou Taishi for more money" said Shuurei.

"No, he will not." said Kijin. He had made estimates for the man before. He really was stingy. "Also, during Shou Taishi's youth, having a thousand bronze coins was enough to travel Saiunkoku for half a year. But that was sixty or seventy years ago."

Shuurei began to cry with frustration. She pounded the carriage floor, to release her tension, then screamed. it was horrible. the most horrible thing that could have happened! They cannot turn back, since that would mean death for them all, and they cannot go forward. Seiran, who came from outside, hurried to his mistress to calm her.

Kijin meanwhile asked Kouyuu and Reishin, "Did any of you brought any money?" it was a grave mistake of his, not bringing any money. He had thought that bringing his share of money would be dangerous and foolish since he they were given money to last a year.

"Of course not," said Reishin, "That old man (Shou Taishi) told me that he will give us ample travelling money".

"I have none with me as well" said Kouyuu. Shou Taishi have told him the same thing so he assumed that bringing anymore money would be a waste of space.

Even the composed Senior Secretary of finance, wanted to imitate what Shuurei was doing. He told Seiran, Kouyuu and Reishin of their unfortunate circomstance. Frankly, he was surprised that they took the news well.

"To return to Kiyou means death" said Kijin. still they seemed fine with it.

That was so, until Resihin said, "Have you gone mad, Houjo?"

"No Uncle," said Shuurei, "The only thing we have is five thousand bronze pieces... ARGH!! WHat do we do? What can we do?"

"Hmm.. perhaps SHou Taishi left the money in every checkpoint" Reishin said, proving himself a genius, "Since we have just enough to last for three days, perhaps it is located in a city we would encounter after travelling for three days"

Shuurei, for a moment saw a ray of hope, but Kijin brought her back to reality, "No, he said clearly that that is all we have"

Shuurei recalled SHou Taishi's last words to her, _"Use that money wisely, Kou SHuurei"_ he said,_ "You will have none more..."_

Reishin was silenced. Everyone thought that he was annoyed with Kijin but Kijin knew better. His friend was simply thinking on how they can resolve this problem.

"We never know," said Kouyuu suddenly, "If he did left us money or not. Let us not keep our hopes up, however, we should still try. For now, let's camp out in the woods, since it's autumn, we should take hoard of anything edible that would last our journey."

Even Reishin did not think of that. Despite being the second youngest in their group, he was able to deduce such a plan.

"Hmm... Master Kouyuu is correct" said Seiran, "At our rate, we can get into the nearest city in about two more hours. We have covered about two days worth of journay. But due to our financial situation... Delaying our search should not be that much of a problem.

And so, they found a nice spot, a clearing in the forest near a spring. Good thing Seiran knew how to drive a big carriage through an animal trail.

Shuurei kept to herself, muttering, "Money. Money. Money. Money. Money." over and over as if possessed. The men could only pity her. Being the leader of this expedition, she carried all of them on her shoulders. without the aid of money, she could only fall.

"Mistress, please do not think too much," said Seiran kindly, "for now, please rest."

"I have to cook our dinner!" Shuurei said, tears threatening to spill. Too many things were running through her brain, that she did not know what to think of anymore. Just as she was about to get up, she stopped midway, and began her chant "Money. Money. Money. Money. Money."

Seiran gave her his warmest smile, the smile that could enchant even a crying infant, and told her, "Why don't you rest while we gather wood and some wild vegetables? You can start preparing us dinner once we are all settled and satisfied with what we have gathered." The rest of the men agreed.

After much persuasion, she listened to Seiran and disappeared inside the carriage, leaving the four men by themselves.

"Now that the mistress is gone," Seiran said, "We should gather as many mushrooms and vegetables we can find."

Reishin snorted, "I will not do something a servant should do"

Seiran smiled, "The mistress loves truffles" he said casually, "yes, I remember that one time I picked up a few wild truffles for her. She told me she loves wild truffles very much. But I see that Master Reishin does not want to pick them for the mistress. I hope she would be very pleased with the few that i could gather."

"She loves truffles you say?" asked Reishin.

"Yes, i think one of her favorites. along with berries, grapes, apples, pears, figs, pumpkins, and ah yes Plums! She always tells me every autumn, 'Seiran! Autumn is my favorite season! Nature seems to give the best things during this time of the year!'" Seiran told Reishin, mimmicking Shuurei's manner of talking.

"Shall i accompany you, Seiran?" Reishin said, as if it was his idea to pick up things for her niece.

"You go on ahead, then." said Kijin, "I would stay here with young Shuu"

"Of course. Minister Kou" went Seiran, "If that is what you wish. I simply hope that Master Reishin and I be able to bring as much food as we can. But, whatever should we do about the fire wood? The firewood around this area are not good, being wet and all. But, as the mistress' servant, I should be able to bring her firewood to keep her warm. I should be able to do that much at least. Keeping her from catching a cold is my top priority"

"We should gather firewood as we go along," Reishin suggested, eager to do whatever,"Let us bring back as much as we can"

"Yes, we should, Master Reishin! But we cannot abandon our gathering of autumn flavors for the Mistress. I hope we gather enough wood and food"

Kijin, impulsively said, "If you have that much trouble, I can help in gathering"

"Oh you do not have to Minister Kou. However, if you insist. After all, a bee makes no honey, and a grain makes no rice soup. It will be better if there are a lot of us."

Kouyuu gave up before he even try. He volunteered himself, instead of being persuaded like the two older men. But just as he was about to go and follow them, Seiran suddenly asked, "Master Kouyuu, do you know how to fish?"

"A bit," Kouyuu replied, curiously "Why?" He wondered if Seiran was going to say that Shuurei loves fish. He is not going to believe Seiran if he said that!

But Seiran said no such thing.

Instead, Seiran said, "I am worried about the mistress. Although it is dusk, night is still looming about. It is dangerous to leave a lady alone once darkness come. We never know what can happen."

"What do you mean?" asked Kouyuu

"Well," Seiran said, concern thick in his voice, "The mistress is a lady, after all. And we are in the middle of nowhere. with all of us away from her, what if some bandit came and steal all our things? I could care less about our belongings, but what if they harm the Mistress?"

Kouyuu suddenly realized the situation. If Shuurei was attacked, and they were far off, nobody will be able to rescue her! "I think I should stay with Ms. Shuurei" Said Kouyuu, "I'll gather some fish while you three are gone. With a man around, they should be discouraged. If we're attacked, I'll keep Ms. Shuurei safe."

Seiran gave his sword to Kouyuu and told him, "Thank you. I cannot be in two places at once"

Kouyuu nodded, and the three men left. He made a fishing pole out of some string and a bamboo that was growing beside the spring. As he fished, he suddenly realized, what just happened. He was also manipulated by Seiran! Kouyuu was weak with the directions. With the sun gone, he was hopeless. and just wandering off from them, just for a few steps, he would, no doubt, get lost. Not to mention, it was a forest. Forests tend to look the same no matter where you look.

Really, of the three older men, the scariest was not Master Reishin, nor Master Kou. It was Seiran!

Meanwhile, as the three older men gathered the wood and food that they could find, with Reishin gathering as if he was picking flowers in a priarie, Kijin said, "I am amazed at how easily you have manipulated both me and Reishin. Especially Reishin."

"What do you mean, Minister? I did not manipulate the two of you. In fact, I am grateful that the two of you helped a lowly servant such as myself."

Kijin sighed. It was truly amazing. He did not even realize what had happened until after a few minutes of gathering firewood. He even manipulated Kouyuu into staying still with Shuurei, while being useful. If Kouyuu went with them, he could easily stray off from them, and get lost in the forest.

This Seiran.. he easily made them eat from his hand. Truly a man worth fearing.

"You would make a successful politician" Said Kijin. He did not meant it as a compliment, but as a fact. "not really a kind one, but successful"

"Afufufufu, A politician you say?" said Seiran, chuckling, as if it was an absurd idea. "No I am not as great as you thing. But as the Kou family servant, I have pride in what I do. I am merely one hell of a servant"

Back at the camp, Kouyuu poured all his energy in catching fishes. He did not catch the fishes with fishing poles. instead he used his bare hands, since that proved to be faster. He wanted to show the self proclaimed servant of the Kou Family how useful he was in the woods. Sure, he cannot gather wild fruits and vegetables, since he'd easily get lost. But, it was alright with him. Gathering wild fruits and vegetables was after all, a woman's job.

He did not mind fishing for their dinner, he told himself. After all, fishing is the job of real men. As well as hunting. But he had to keep himself close to camp. He had to protect Ms. Shuurei.

Shuurei, meanwhile had gotten out of the carriage. She had calmed herself during her stay inside. SHe thought that she had rested for an hour or so, thinking that perhaps the men have returned. Well they haven't, to her surprise. She heard splashing in the water suddenly, catching her attention. despite the dimness, she recognized Kouyuu, and realizing that he was only wearing a thin tunic and had his pants rolled up to his knees. She cried, "Master Kouyuu! Please come back here before you catch a cold!" and immediately stomped towards the said young man.

Seiran, Reishin and Kijin eventually returned back to camp bringing with them a ridiculous amount of wild mushrooms and truffles, and other autumn flavors. They were expecting to see Shuurei either warming herself by the fire, or still inside the carriage taking a rest. Yet, to their surprise, SHuurei was doing niether. Instead, she was helping a half dressed Kouyuu dry up his hair.

"Master Kouyuu! Please don't go diving in the spring during this season, just to catch fish" They heard Shuurei said, like a nagging, gulp, wife "We do not have any money to buy you medicine if you catch something bad!

"Heh" Kouyuu snorted casually, "I do not catch cold easily. You worry too much. Besides, although i did get wet from catching those fishes, i did not soak myself. i will not catch a cold just from this."

"An ant can destroy a dam," Shuurei explained, continuing. Then, she helped Kouyuu into a change of clothes. Kouyuu declined Shuurei's help politely, saying that he can do it himself.

Afar, it looked as if the two were enjoying a honeymoon trip, but in reality, Shuurei was simply being a lady of the Kou family, helping a man she respect the most. For her, it was no different than helping her own father change clothes. This upset Reishin very much, seeing his own adopted son being fussed upon by his niece, but just as he was about to throw his fan like a deadly dagger, a flying green thing zoomed just beside his head, hitting Kouyuu. He looked back instinctively to find Seiran playing with one of the good he had found. Of his finds, there were three bamboo shoot. Seiran had a look of content on his face that seemed a little too sinister to belong in that ever smiling face of his yet looked perfect on him, as if that sinister smile was created to be his.

Kijin also looked at Seiran and sighed. That pretty pretty face of Seiran seemed complete with a sinister look like that of a villain.

And so, the mystery of the flying bamboo shoot that hit the young general was solved.

Kijin proceeded to camp while Reishin and Seiran seemed to remain. Reishin snapped his fan open and placed it over his nose like he always did, eyeing the retainer.

Seiran returned Reishin's gaze and for a moment, smiled his usual Seiran smile that seemed to say everything and nothing.

"So, you will not hesitate to hit my own son." said Reishin, "Even though he is a relative of the family that you serve"

"My mistress is a beautiful peony that attracts ugly disgusting bugs" Said Seiran, "It is my job as her servant to rid her of such pests"

"I see" said Reishin. He snapped his fan close, revealing a very delighted smile from Reishin, just as sinister as Seiran. "We hold the same principle."

"No," Seiran chuckled, "Master Reishin's fan would bow to someone he respects, but my bamboo shoots know no social boundaries. It won't bow down to kings nor gods, only to the best butterfly that will suit my mistress the most."

"Seiran! Uncle!" they heard Shuurei called. "don't stay there in the dark!".

The two took their time to cross the camp.

"Seiran, a bee cannot make honey by itself," Reishin said, smiling with glee, "my fan never falters"

"My Bamboo Shoots do not bow down to kings nor gods." Seiran repeated, "Only to the best butterfly." He smiled.

"But, I will not give Shuurei to someone like you"

"She belongs to herself."

The two men had an understanding.

When they reached the campfire, Shuurei was extremely delighted at what they brought. Reishin was beside himself with joy as Shuurei said, "Thank you so much, Uncle! I'll make us something tasty with these!".

"You're very welcome, Young Shuu." said Reishin. He wanted so much to call his niece by her name, but since Shuurei never bothered to correct him, he dared not do so, "I heard you love mushrooms and other autumn flavors"

Shuurei nodded, "Yes, autumn is such a lovely season! Nature seems to give the best things during this time of the year." she proceeded into making the men dinner. Reishin was simply beside himself with joy, that no bad news would even disturb his happy mind.

Kouyuu, meanwhile was a little wary. He had suspected who had shot Shuuei with the bamboo shoot after Shouka hinted the answer. Now he did not doubt who the suspect is. When Shuurei had found him fishing bare handed in the spring, she hurriedly called him like a nagging mother and told him to get back on the shore that instant. He abandoned his job and collected the fishes that he had caught and showed it to Shuurei. She was delighted no doubt, however, she was upset that he did not even care about the season to go fishing bare handed.

_"Master Kouyuu! Stay by the fire and keep yourself warm!" Shuurei said, "I'll go and get something dry for you to wear._

_He was embarrassed at first, but he began to reflect. He remembered Master Kurou's words, asking him to marry Shuurei and to take her as his wife and be a stepping stone for her. He was so deep in thoughts that he did not realize that Shuurei had placed a towel over his shoulders, and began drying his hair. Although he did get wet from fishing, it was not soaked. He stopped Shuurei at first, insisting that he can dry himself but Shuurei was firm. "If you dared to treadle in the water during this season, I cannot trust you to dry yourself properly" She told him._

_He gave up. It was not so bad, to have someone help him dry. He did not mind Shuurei, truthfully. Of all the women he have met, Shuurei was the most agreeable, and the most tolerable, that he did not mind if she were to be his wife._

Kouyuu came back to reality. There he went again, too deep in thought. _Shuurei would make a wonderful wife. Any man who wed her would be filled with good food_. She makes a good companion to pass a lifetime with. But, If she were to wed him, no doubt he will die of a head blow caused by a bamboo shoot. If not, he will die of being hit by a fan. They were awful ways on how to die, not to mention, disgraceful. Still, if it was Shuurei, he did not mind. He would enjoy his years with her as a companion.

"Master Kouyuu"

Kouyuu looked up to see who called him. It was the evil servant of doom, Seiran, smiling delightfully at him. It was a silent warning, much like a tiger's smile when one touches her cub, "Did you catch any fish?"

Kouyuu gulped twice before he could answer, with wavering voice, "Yes"

"Master Kouyuu caught a lot of fish Seiran!" said Shuurei, cutting in. "Actually, he caught enough for us to eat for three days. Let's smoke it so they will last."

Shuurei made a lovely autumn dish of mushrooms and fishes that made them forget about their financial situation. However, as soon as they finished their meal, like a magic spell that has been broken, they came back to reality. They had to discuss the matter at hand.

Kijin was the first to speak. "We cannot survive a year with only five thousand pieces of bronze" he stated flatly, "that is impossible, unless we settle down on top of the mountain like hermits"

"But, if we live like this, gathering food from the forests and sleeping outdoors, surely we could manage" said Shuurei.

"Ms. Shuurei, it is impossible" said Kouyuu gently to Shuurei, " Even if we spend nothing for food and lodgings, we still need to go through tolls since the emperor did not give us any special pass. Not to mention, the horses they gave us are pretty old. If one of them gave, no doubt the other one would too from exhaustion. We cannot afford to buy one."

"Also, even though we spend the night in a carriage, since we have a quest to find people, we must stick close to where people are" said Kijin, "And that means, we have no choice but to stay in inns"

Shuurei stopped being the Kou family princess, and suddenly turned into a woman of the house. "ARGH!!!! WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO US?! WHAT DID WE DO WRONG TO BE THIS POOR!?!" and just as he was about to cry, Seiran went to her side to help calm her. The men could only pity her as she chanted again, "Money. Money. Money. Money. Money."

Reishin came out of the carriage, and with him was his Biwa. Since they were in a camp, it seemed only appropriate to hear music being played. "The only thing I could think of to solve this problem" said Reishin, "is for us to make our own money. get various jobs and such. But that is somewhat impossible, don't you think? No one would hire us temporarily since we are limited to stay in one place for a maximum of two weeks". He beagn to pluck his biwa. Although Shuurei was skilled with the ehru, it was nothing compared to the skills that Reishin showed with his Biwa. He plucked a lullabye that he played in the Kou manor in Kou province for a certain little girl whom he loved very much.

"It never gets old" Kijin said, then he took off his mask, much to the surprise of everyone (save Reishin) and sang softly the songs that went with the Biwa. It was the lullabye that he used to sing a long time ago for a certain little girl. And though it seemed like a lullabye for a certain girl, Reishin and Kijin held this song special in their hearts since it remind them of their follies of youth.

Kijin's voice and Reishin's biwa together made the astounding lullabye into something hypnotic. Even the hysterical Shuurei felt her heart calm and forget about the stress that lack of money often brings.

For Shuurei, the song was hypnotic, yet nostalgic. She could not remember when she had heard this before, maybe when her mother was still alive. However, she had played this song before in her ehru, but it did not felt the same safe feeling as Kijin's biwa did. Surely it was not her mother who played that song before for her. Someone else.

Kouyuu never heard Kijin sing before. He thought Kijin did not do such things. For him, Kijin's voice seemed as if he sang before the courts of gods. So beautiful was his voice that one would have thought an angel had descended from heaven to sing on earth.

When the two older men finished their song, they laughed like they used to in their youth, as if they were ten years youngers.

although the sounds of the biwa made them forget their problem temporarily, it did not solved their problem. Reishin continued to pluck a few note while Kijin brought his mask back to his face, returning them all to the reality of their problem. "Reishin is defenitely correct. Our only resort, other than robbing and stealing, would be to earn money. But nobody would hire us if they know we can only stay in one city for two weeks."

"No, it is possible" said Shuurei. She knew what poverty was like. She knew that there are a lot of places that offered temporary employment, like inns and such. She and Seiran have been in jobs like these before. "However, we must consider our skills. That is problem" Although Seiran and Shuurei were well capable of anything, the three lords were only capable of doing things meant for the rich, like writing and playing instruments. Maybe accounting, however, the rich families have accountants of their own, and scribes of their own. no one would hire the three lords unless they could do manual labor. They maybe accomplished men, but in terms of manual labor, she doubt it.

"I have an idea"

Everyone looked at Seiran, as if he was the last ray of hope.

"We could become street performers" he said.

Everyone's hope was snuffed out like a candle out in the storm.

"Performers?!?" Kouyuu almost screamed, "We cannot become street performers! They require passes and permits before you can become a street performer!"

At that instant, Reishin and Kijin brought out their passes with the symbol of their respective families. Kouyuu himself had one on him, bearing the symbol of the Kou family. only SHuurei and Seiran had none. With those badges, even the governors would allow them to perform as they pleased. One drawback was that they cannot use it to gain lodgings.

"We can become street performers!" said Kouyuu, correcting himself.

Reishin snorted, "as if I'll do something as low" he told them. His playing was greatly esteemed, even the court acknowledges him.

"But, if we don't perform, we won't get anywhere!" Said Shuurei. She pleaded with her eyes to her uncle. and just how could Reishin ignore her pleas?

"I will perform in the streets if it could earn us money!" said Reishin, to Shuurei's delight.

Kouyuu was simply awed at how Reishin threw his pride easily as if he was throwing paper.

"Can Master Kouyuu perform any instrument?" ask Shuurei.

"I can play the Biwa too..." said Kouyuu. "I can play almost anything" It seemed that Reishin made absolutely sure that Kouyuu mastered the Biwa, being his adopted son. It was, after all, the trade mark of the Kou Family. He had enough training that even though he could not play as good as Reishin, he could play well enough to be called a master. he did not journey to hell just to come back empty handed. however other than the Biwa, since he is the adopted son of the head of the family, he could also play other various instruments usually loved by court like the flute and the ehru, and mastered them all. Having been adopted by the head of the Kou family, it was only proper of him to learn them. "However, performing would not give out that much money, since people only tosses useless change. the most we could make in a day is about four or five silver ryou." He pointed out. "It can give us a steady income for lodging, but it would not give us enough for travelling and food"

"We can also sell masks" said Kijin, "Reishin is quite skilled in carving. He makes my masks"

"Hey," Reishin started to protest.

"Really?" Shuurei asked, all excited, "Are you really that good at carving, Uncle?"

Reishin took one of the firewoods and in five minutes, gave Shuurei an intricately carved comb. Indeed it was impressive. The genius Reishin's skill was beyond that of a master.

"Masks wouldn't sell" said Kouyuu, "combs and hair ornaments would." They all looked at Kouyuu. He had a point.

"let us sell those then" said Seiran, "I hope master Reishin do not mind sharing his talents"

everyone looked at Reishin. If it were only them, he would have flatly rejected them all, however, seeing his niece look at him with plea, the minister of ice began to melt. If Shuurei asked him to, he would carve a mountain of combs. "The most I could make in one sitting is twenty" he said.

They all cheered.

"Finally you did something useful" said Kijin. Reishin ignored him.

Shuurei stood up and took her ehru from the carriage. It was the ehru that the deceased Sa Sakujun gave her. She miled at it fondly. Although she kept it with her, she had no sentiments for it, and did not even remember Sa Sakujun whenever she sees that particular ehru. She simply brought it for the sake of having an ehru with her. Her travels to Sa province made her realize that she loves playing the instrument.

When Reishin plucked out a familiar song, Shuurei played the ehru with him. However her skills did not match that of the genius of the Kou family. Still, their combination and skills were simply magnificent. And since Shuurei was playing with Reishin, the Biwa seemed to take a sweeter sound.

"I can play the ehru, and Uncle can play the Biwa." She said. She looked at Kijin shyly. it was a bit too much but, she mustered her courage and asked, "Can Minister Kou Sing for us?"

"I do not mind" said Kijin. "I will think of other ways for us to earn money, but for now I will sing"

Shuurei bowed to the two older men to express her thanks. It earned her a smile from Kijin and Reishin.

"I can play any instrument, but since we only have two instruments with us, I should take care of selling whatever Master Reishin makes" said Kouyuu. he would not be exploited by Kijin and Seiran.

"Then I would take whatever side job i could get" said Seiran

Shuurei nodded "Just don't go out and sell your body, all right? No matter how much they offer you, don't!"

The other men simply gave Shuurei a look. Shuurei was old enough to know that there is such a thing as prostitution, however male prositution was a different matter all together. Some noble men do not even believe such thing.

"I will not, Mistress" Seiran said, politely, "I prefer manual labor anyway.

with a plan for the financial crisis made, the party of theirs enjoyed Shuurei and Reishin's duet, espescially Reishin, and the rest of the night.

"Uncle," Shuurei murmured. Only Reishin could have heard her.

He looked at her fondly and asked, "WHat is it, Young SHuu?"

"We are exploiting you," She said, in an almost apologizing manner. He looked at his niece to find her blushing with embarrassment. She must have found it too much, relying on someone else's power to solve this.

"I believe, if we did not intervene and thought of a way to solve this situation, you would carry all of us on your shoulder, and take responsibility" he replied, softly. "We are your companions."

SHuurei laughed softly "Thank you Uncle. Seiran always reminds me that one bee alone cannot make honey, and i think i know why, if it just me who thinks, we would not get anywhere but, together we can survive this trip through!"

When it got late, they called it a night. They laid out their sleeping bags beside the fire and slept soundly beneathe the stars and the moon.

Although the men slept soundly, Shuurei could not. They have solved their financial situation temporarily, but she was still anxious about these matter. What if they could not make any money? what if they do not get back by the time limit? it will cause a lot of trouble for everyone. SHuurei suddenly felt how heavy her burden was. The feat that has been bestowed upon her was quite ominous, yet she treated it as if it was nothing, simply because an old man promised her money. But now that the money was gone, her heart felt heavy and fate seemed to frown upon her. Maybe it was her karma for being too greedy. What is wrong with being greedy anyway? she never had much in her life, does she not deserve to have a better life?

SHe tossed and turned, closing her eyes only to open them and realize that slumber had not kissed her eyes. She sat up from her sleeping bag, feeling restless and tired. Maybe she should wash her face to help her sleep, she thought. She got up entirely, and went to the spring, and washed her face. The water was cold, yet it felt comfortable. Truthfully, their situation was very bad. Their plan in earning money had not calmed her. after all, disasters never comes alone. What if something unforseeable came their way?

Although the cold water has made her numb, Shuurei knew that tears ran down from her eyes. Her anxiety simply cannot be silenced easily.

"Young Shuu?"

Shuurei looked up suddenly and faced who called her. With his mask gone, she did not recognized that voice of his.

"Minister Kou," SHuurei said, bowing politely, acknowledging the older man "Why are you still up and about?"

"That is what i want to ask you, but since you ask first, I am obliged to answer. I am simply taking a short walk to tire myself a bit. And you?"

Shuurei could not see his face properly, but she knew that it was unwise to look upon it "I cannot sleep"

Kijin went silent for a moment, judging Shuurei. "Something is bothering you. Will you accompany me in my walk? I do not mind listening to a companion's feelings."

"That is very nice of you" said Shuurei.

Kijin went closer and wiped a drop of water from her cheeks, "tears does not become you Young Shuurei,"

She felt her face warm up for being caught of crying. not to mention, her respected ex-boss called her properly. It felt awkward, since he never looked at her as Shuurei but as Young Shuu, the industrious page boy.

"I suppose taking a walk would be good" said Shuurei, wiping her face.

The moon was bright and the sky was clear, a night that casted romance in the air. However the romance of the night was wasted upon Kijin and Shuurei. If fairies did exist, they would cry bitterly for having their efforts casted upon a couple who thought that falling in love was used as a weapon, rather than find life's bliss.

Shuurei being ordered to by her once superior, was telling her feelings of anxiety to Kijin, who listened intently. "Although we have plans to come up with the money, I still cannot help but worry"

"DO you think the ideas presented earlier were foolish?"

"no, they are marvelous ideas. But I simply cannot help but think. misfortunes never comes alone"

"True," said Kijin thoughtfully, "However, badluck may forbode good fortune, which may in turn disguise bad luck, which may bring us good fortune. Unforseeable turns always comes, for the better or worse. We cannot predict them."

Shuurei nodded, but did not seemed convince. Kijin noticed.

Kijin looked down upon Shuurei, and brought his delicate hands upon her cheeks. SHe had no choice but look up upon him. "Young Shuurei" said Kijin, "We are men, not children whom you must carry on your back. We may be helpless in terms of what commoners does, however, what one lacks, the other would supplement. We may fail once or twice or more while making money, however, we can always think of new ideas. One string does not make music, a tree makes no forest, one grain does not make a gruel, and a bee cannot make honey. We are a team, Young Shuurei. Alone you cannot survive this god-forsaken journey, but with all us together, we would and come home with money in our pockets. do not underestimate the power of team work. it is as vital as a horse for your journey."

What Kijin had said enlightened Shuurei, more than what her Uncle have said. Her anxiety were simply shadows that she herself have created. If they fail, they can always come up with new ideas. plus, who knows what tomorrow might bring? it could be further failure, but it could be good fortune.

Shuurei sighed with relief, and said to Kijin, "This day began with a tiger's head and ended with a snake's tail. I cannot keep a cheer in my heart, but I should keep optimistic about this journey. This journey has just began, and no doubt, will teach us lessons we will never learn in the confines of the office. For now, I should simply accept what has happened and hope tomorrow becomes better."

Kijin smiled, "I hope so too. May today be the worst day of our journey"

and the two walked back to camp, and SHuurei's anxiety left her temporarily.

Something green was about to come through his head, it was just a flash, but he managed to catch the green thing before it gave him harm. Kijin studied the bamboo shoot that had just been thrown at him, and looked for the source.

"It was supposed to end with your mistress falling asleep, yet there you are, extending this damned day." Kijin said.

Seiran appeared in the shadows, a wicked smile upon his face.

"If you have the enerygy to spare throwing bamboo shoots at people, then stay up all night and guard our camp." Kijin continued, and headed off to his own sleeping bag.

"Minister," said Seiran, It was a warning"please do not make a pass with my mistress. She's a very precious girl."

Kijin could not help but smile. the young prince was acting like an over protective servant. Truly it was amusing. It reminded him of another wierdo, who is rather over protective with his niece. kijin laughed to Seiran's wonder.

"A precious girl, that she is, a precious bud in a secret garden." said Kijin. "Flowers ought to be pluck just before they bloom" He said the last out of habit. He liked irritating Reishin with proposals about Shuurei, be it his, or a rumored suitor. And Seiran seemed to response just as good as Reishin. He caught another bamboo shoot, as the night echoed with his laughter.

To be continued.

NOTEs:

One bee makes no honey; one grain makes no rice soup-obviously, an individual's effort is limited. but when in a group, you could do so much

Seiran's quote, "I am merely one hell of a servant"- If you do not know, this line came from another source, Kuroshitsuji/The bLack Butler. It is the favorite line of the butler there, Sebastian Michaels: "Akuma to tsuji desu" which can be translated into: "I'm just one hell of a Butler" or "I'm just a devil and a butler." hmmm, Seiran fits these words. Black Seiran.

Ant destroys a dam: Small things, if overlooked, may cause bigger problems.


	5. Ch 5: Dragons in Shoal Water

The anime did not reveal much about Kouyuu, but all i could conclude from watching him, is that although he is kind, he easily lose his temper. Also, of all the men with Shuurei at that moment, I think he is the most normal of them all. Sure he has the looks but his character's image tend to blend with the surrounding. He's pretty hard to work with.

Oh yeah.. I originally wanted them to be a travelling circus, but I think the lords would not throw their pride easily. Hmph!

so,we once again see just how pathetic SHuurei's life gets and how much fate laughs at her. I made up most of the cities that Shuurei and her posse would be travelling since not much has been revealed in the anime/manga/novel. If i had a map os Saiunkoku, I would use the real cities. so um, please bear with the made up cities.,

**Chapter 5 **

**A Dragon will be Teased by a Shrimp in a Shoal Water**

Houjo looked behind him as he felt someone stared at his back. He had felt it only this morning, after waking up, But all he saw was young Shuu who was making them breakfast. By then, everyone was packing up their things and the goods that they have found in the forest. He himself had automatically helped, fearing that the former prince would once again show his prowess. But every now and then, he felt that annoying stare. But all that he would see was Shuurei, being busy.

"Houjo. You seem agitated" someone said. Houjo looked and found Reishin, a knife and a piece of wood on his hand. "What happened?"

Houjo sighed, and admitted, "Nothing. I simply feel like someone is staring at me."

Reishin cocked his eyebrow, "Aren't you used to those yet? wherever you go, someone would always stare at you"

"True. But everyone in this journey is used to me already"

"Do you think there's someone suspicious lurking about?"

Houjo took time to reflect before he answered, "No, I do not think so. I only see your niece whenever I look for the source..." He caught himself in mid-sentence, and said mischievously, "Ah, perhaps it is only your niece. I suppose walking with the guidance of the moon would always makes things more ethereal."

Reishin stiffened, "What 'walking with the guidance of the moon'?"

"Ah, you didn't know? Your sweet little niece accompanied me in a little stroll last night." Houjo said nonchalantly, his masked lips turning to curl. Although he seemed unaffected, if it comes to money, he too gets agitated, being the finance minister. He wanted to annoy someone just to blow off a little steam. And Reishin was the best target. "I think I like her company when night falls. Hmm.. I think I'd like it better if I have her for company every night," he added. Reishin clenched his teeth and struck his friend with his fan, but Houjo had caught Reishin's hand in the process, to Reishin's surprise. It was not over however. He suddenly threw his hand to the air on the side of his neck, showing great agility, in the process. It was obvious, that the devil servant of the Kou family had overheard the conversation, and gave a little warning.

"Stop being silly, the two of you" said Houjo, "Young Shuu would be really upset if she finds you two assaulting me."

Kouyuu had been watching all of this. Not only was the finance minister agile, he was also graceful. He watched as Reishin and Seiran retreated with an arrogant "hmph!". If anyone was able to control Shuurei's wierd family, it would be Minister Kou.

Houjo was not at all wrong however. There really was someone staring at his every move.

When Shuurei had woken up, the first thing she saw was a lock of raven black hair. She followed its trail and found a sleeping Minister Kou, still with his mask.

The reality of their situation hit her that morning, but did not bother her now like it did the night before, thanks to a conversation between her and the minister.

And now, she looked at the silken hair. How long had it been since she had touched those wonderful tresses? Being so uptight, she thought it strange why the minister never tied his hair formally like the other officials. She once thought that the minister never tied his hair since it would get in the way of his mask. However one summer, she realized that it was not at all that reason. His hair was simply too silky and beautiful that it would not hold a bun or anything if it was bound. If he so much as tied it in a ponytail, the tie would only get loose, and hence, be useless. She always admired the hair of her old boss, being so rich, wonderful and smooth that it can only be compared to the most expensive and high quality silk.

Although she did not show it, Shuurei cares for her hair a lot, like any other woman. This was was the only thing she would not abandon. Her own hair was silky, combed and brushed at least a hundred times each day and shone like silk. But, when she had touched the minister's hair, she instantly fell in love with that hair. If she could get a few snips of it, she could no doubt sell it for a huge amount of money.

Such fine quality hair was only the dreams of her dreams.

_Let me touch it, _she thought, _just this once, let me touch it again._

But just as she reached out to hold it for a few seconds, her "ideal hair", the minister moved in his sleep.

All she could do was admire and envy those wonderful locks from afar.

As they were packing up, she watched every step that the minister took. They had their breakfast, and every one had done their hair, Minister Kou proceeded to the task of packing their things. He had not yet combed his hair, yet how did it look so straight and shiny? It was a mystery that Shuurei found fascinating.

Once everything was packed, they set off once again. Reishin was busy carving up combs, whil Kouyuu helped him smooth them up. Kijin took one of the hand made combs that Kouyuu had finished smoothing and ran it through his hair. Quality checking, so that they could sell it.

Shuurei stared at Kijin with her lips parted. The comb ran through the hair so easily as if it was running through black water! Just one strand, she thought, even one strand, just let me touch it!

That was when Kijin caught her. He wondered why the girl stared at him so intently and passionately, that for a moment he thought that what he was making up to annoy Reishin were true. However, he dismissed the thought as quickly as it came and clarified, "Do you have something to say to me, Young Shuu?" which caught the attention of Reishin and Kouyuu.

Shuurei, being caught off guard, answered tactlessly, "Please let me brush your hair" and catching herself, SHuurei gripped her mouth shut, embarrassed for saying something as stupid as that.

Kijin found it wierd yet amusing. Yuuri had revealed to him that Shuurei had once played with his hair, without him knowing. Maybe she likes playing with hair, Kijin thought. He took out his own comb, a simple black lacquer comb, and gave it to a teary eyed Shuurei.

"I have not combed my hair, though." said Kijin, kindly, to Shuurei's delight.

Shuurei took the comb and ran it through Kijin's hair. Reishin and Kouyuu observed her as her face turned from mild delight into a bliss that resembled that of Reishin whenever he sees his niece. Even Kijin found it odd, that the young woman would be delighted with simply touching his hair. On the bright side, he have something new to annoy his friend with, on the other, he worried for Shuurei and wondered if the creepiness was hereditary.

Shuurei did not bother about what they thought of. She was perfectly contented, touching such rich and silky hair. Although the minister told her the truth that it had not been combed, Shuurei wondered how the minister's hair got so smooth and tangle free. She wondered what kind of shampoo he uses, and if that would help Shuurei's hair be as pretty. She held the lacquer comb up to the minister's hair then she let it go, and to her surprise, the comb ran through his hair as as if it was floating in black water. She shrieked with delight, excited at how blessed she was to be able to encounter this kind of treasure in her lifetime.

"Young Shuu?" kijin said suddenly, catching Shuurei's attention.

"Yes?" She asked, with a smile coming from her soul.

"Um... How long do you wish to comb my hair? It's been two hours."

Shuurei froze. Her heart began to beat as she felt Kouyuu and her uncle's curious gaze. She felt the drumming of her heart. Embarrassed for her silly action, she bowed down in the most humble bow known to man and apologized to the minister. She went out to where Seiran was and stayed there.

All the three men heard was Seiran's laughter, a sound of something hitting something else, then more of Seiran's laughter.

Although Kijin thought it a very peculiar behaviour of his favorite ex-subordinate, he did not find it annoying, bothersome, nor stupid. However it did concern him. He called out to Shuurei telling her that he did not mind her brushing his hair, and would love to have her brush it for him every night if she wished to. Although it annoyed his friend, his only concen was to save Shuurei from feeling humiliated when she had done nothing wrong.

Shuurei brought her head inside, and not looking at any of them, apologized for her queer behavior. Kijin dismissed it, and asked her to join him in testing out Reishin's comb. Since she seemed to like his hair that much, it was a good excuse to allow her to touch it without being embarrassed.

And so their journey to the nearest city became a peaceful one. Reishin carved combs that looked like it was dropped by a goddess, Kouyuu smooth out those combs so they could sell it to the richer populace, Shuurei tested out the combs on Kijin's hair who sat quietly, unless he didn't like the quality. Kijin also helped Reishin in carving a few details in the comb.

By noon, they have reached one of the border cities of Purple province. When Seiran announced this, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked outside. The City of Flowing Wine was just right ahead. The named did justice to the city since the city's main source of income was wine that rivaled those of the Blue province. Despite the fact that it was harvest season, and the time when wine was most abundant and cheap, they could not afford such luxury at that moment.

"I hate being poor" Shuurei sighed. She wanted to send some to her father.

Everywhere they looked, everyone was dancing and merry making, as men and women gather grapes of different kinds to be crushed and made into the finest wine. Here and there, they were asked to join the fun, however they could not. They were not there to have fun, but to earn money, and hopefully, find another of their kind.

They were lucky that the place Seiran brought them to was celebrating the harvest season. Performing in the crowd would not cause them any trouble.

The group discussed that it was best to split up. As planned, Reishin, Shuurei and Kijin would perform, Kouyuu would become a businessman, while Seiran finds a decent job. However, Shuurei had to go and search for an inn, that would accommodate them. So kijin and Reishin stayed behind in the northern part of a market, while Kouyuu was forced to stay beside a the biggest fountain in the city that spurted purple water. It was wine of course. As was the custom of that city, rejected varieties of wine were poured to the fountain in hopes that the next batch would not be a failure. Nobody tries to drink in those fountain, since the alcohol content was too strong that one gulp would have you drunk. Not only was it a strategic location for commerce, it was a landmark, such that it will be easier for them to locate Kouyuu in case he wanders off.

Shuurei then split up with Seiran in search of an inn, while Seiran go about to search for a job. Since everyone had their hands full with the celebration and the harvesting of grapes and making them into wine, it would not be a problem.

Seiran looked for a vineyard nearest to the market. When he asked the owner, a round middle-age woman, for temporary employment, he was hired immediately, and even thanked by the owner for appearing like an angel in times of trouble.

Hiring Seiran turned out to be the best decision the owner have ever made. Not only did it attracted customers, it boosted her employees efforts. Seiran was well liked by the men, and was swooned over by the women. Since Seiran was responsible for transferring the grapes from the vineyards to the brewery, women gathered as much as they can so Seiran would hurry to them and take their burden from them. Of course, in the process, they would try to flirt with him or talk with, but Seiran would simply smile and tell them that he could not afford talking or be in their "lovely companion". His aversion caused him to be adored even more.

While women swooned over Seiran, inside the brewery where most of the men worked, he would deliver the baskets of grapes. Although the men didn't like him at first, having the women swoon at his feet, he eventually won over them. They found him a pleasant companion, mostly quiet, and listened to whatever they wished to tell. although he was always in a hurry to fetch more grapes.

Most men only help in breweries and vineyards all for the sake of meeting a girl of their dreams. They thought that Seiran had joined that job for that sake as well, however, seeing him work very hard, they began to doubt their original thought and eventually began spinning crazy tales. Seiran have said that he needed to work since they badly needed money and they had to earn as much money as they could in a short amount of time. Selling himself was out of the question since his mistress forbade him. That was all he said, and the men interpreted it that Seiran was working for his orphaned family since they were in a huge debt. The "mistress" would sell them off, perhaps in prostitution, if they failed to pay the huge debt. Although the story reached Seiran, he did not bother to correct any of their strange tale, thinking that it was a waste of time.

When lunch came by, the women all gathered to eat with Seiran who insisted that he wished to eat with the other men, much to their dismay. Doing so made him look better in the eyes of the men, when he joined their table, instead of going straight to the women's open arms.

No man in the brewery hated Seiran. He was a lovely companion, and as good natured as kind mother. But the spinning of tales did not end there. One man had noted that Seiran had the air of a noble, and even his face looked like those of a noble.

"He is more pretty than handsome" said one of the men, when Seiran left and helped the owner do the dishes. They all looked at him, as he smiled, laughed and nodded to the owner. His manners were perfect.

"Perhaps he is a noble." said one

"Perhaps he is a son of a noble who lost fortune" said another

"Perhaps he is a bastard son of a noble,"

"Perhaps his mother was seduced by a noble, and had him."

"Perhaps his mother was raped by a noble, and poor her, was casted by society"

"Perhaps his mother was a poor but pretty girl, raped by an evil noble"

"Perhaps, that so called mistress is his blood father's real wife"

"Perhaps his mother had no choice but to take a loan from the noble in order to sustain her poor family"

They all agreed.

"But, no noble would look as pretty as he! only a woman could have those looks!"

They all looked at Seiran once again.

"He is more pretty than handsome"

"Do you think... that he is really a she?"

They looked at each other then back at Seiran, with wide eyes.

"Then he is a princess?"

"Perhaps, he was forced to act like a boy in order to save himself from being sold to a brothel by the evil mistress!"

And they all concluded that Seiran was truthfully a woman, who had no choice but to hide her real identity in order to save herself from being sold by the evil "Mistress" to a brothel. Now she is working as a boy in order to pay the debt that his mother had commited in order to sustain them. But if they would not be able to pay back their debt, the "Mistress" would sell her off along with his family to a slave trader.

It was a crazy tale, yet every man in the vineyard believed it. And so, that was how the men began to fancy themselves in love with the "Princess in disguise" that was Seiran, and swore that they would help alleviate Seiran's pain in order to save his family from being carted off to the slave market.

While Seiran was searching for work, the so called "Evil Mistress" was looking for the cheapest inn that she could find. when at last she found one, she returned to where Kijin and Reishin was.

Kijin and Houjo did not had much luck, having no idea how to start. They looked silly standing there beside their carriage, Reishin holding a biwa, while Kijin held SHuurei's ehru.

"So genius, what do we do?" asked Kijin.

"I have no idea." said Reishin frankly.

Kijin laughed. He was frustrated yet his friend never fails to amuse him. "We were the first and second in our batch, the best in our batch, and the best so-called dragons in the world of politics"

Reishin snorted, "And now the dragons are in shoal waters being mocked by shrimps!"

Giving up, Reishin sat at their carriage, with its doors open, and began to strum a complicated tune in his biwa, to show the world how frustrated he was. Kijin took off his mask and sat with his friend, leaning on one of its walls so that his face was not clearly visible to the people outside, and sang the words the accompanied the classic tune that told of regret, sorrow and the bitterness that only life can give. He too was frustrated, knowing nothing of what to do. Indeed, they were mighty dragons, feared and bowed down at by the toughest of men in the outer palace, yet here they are now, outside the capital city of Eiyou, looking rather silly, like a dragon in shoal water.

Apparently, simply doing what they were supposed to do, worked. Kijin's voice and Reishin's superb play caught the attention of many people. Men and women alike were moved to tears. Their song had so much emotion that it was felt by anyone who had listened. However they did not even noticed the crowd who had began to gather to listen in the heart breaking tale of life. Reishin listened only to Kijin's voice, while Kijin listened only to Reishin's biwa. When the last note was strummed, they were surprised to hear the audience applauding them. Many of the audience was crying, and so moved that they gave Reishin and Kijin a few changes.

Now knowing how it worked, Reishin and Kijin now played tune after tunes. Although they were embarrassed, humiliated and their pride torn from their very soul, they could not help but enjoy this humiliating performance in the arms of the peasants of that little city. Truly, it was something that they would hide from their grandchildren and their grandchildren's children.

It was noon, when Shuurei returned. She found a small crowd gathering in front of their carriage and concluded that their plan was a success. When the song stopped, the audience cheered and applauded, then returned to their previous work. She came to the two lords, "How did it go?". The two lords proudly answered, "We earned a bit of money."

They counted the coins that they received earning about twenty one bronze coins. Sure enough, for someone as rich as them, it seemed pathetic.

"Not to worry!" said Shuurei, cheering up. Ironically, she was the one being comforted the night before. "I found an inn that would allow us to stay for a fifty pieces of bronze per head! And twenty for thr rooms. I have already checked us in, since it was the cheapest that I could find. The day has not end yet, and somewhere else, Seiran and Master Kouyuu is earning money." Typically, a very cheap inn would cost around a hundred bronze pieces, and that would be simply an over night stay. A typical inn would cost three hundred pieces, not involving the room itself, only the services of a bed and food. Staying in that kind of inn would be out of the question.

The two men were impressed at Shuurei for finding the said inn. It was unbelievable that something like that even existed.

For the rest of the day, the three performed. Having Shuurei with them, they now realized why they earned so little despite having caught the attention of such a crowd.

"The two of you look like lords" said Shuurei. "Well, you two ARE lords. But your Excellencies look like rich people who would not play for money."

The two were direct descendants of the most noble of the noble families. One of them was the actual clan leader. Truthfully, they could afford to buy the whole city. They were that powerful! Their wardrobe consisted of the latest fashions, and the richest materials that if an ordinary civilian were to take a glance, he would no doubt bow down. But at that moment, they were not in the comfort of their clan's fortune, nor their own fortune that they have made as imperial officials. Their clothes stood out too much and people thought that the two lords were playing to pass time. People who were deeply moved dared not give them money, fearing that it would be seen as an insult. While those who gave money simply gave them since it was a time of giving and sharing, an act of beneficence. If the lords were insulted, then they could give it back or simply refuse the money, they thought.

"Do you have clothes that are made of cheaper material?" She asked. Although Shuurei wore bright colored clothes, they were of a cheaper material. It was easy for her to blend in the crowd and not be mistaken as a princess.

SO the two went inside and tried to find something suitable for their performance. Fortunately, not everything in their wardrobe was pure silk and embroidery. Reishin who was obsessed with his older brother had given Houjo a robe that looked exactly like the one Shouka often wore at home. Houjo was supposed to wear it and help out his friend to overcome the shyness he felt when talking with Shouka. it came with several mask that looked as if it was ripped from Shouka's face too. Houjo refused to wear it before, however he had no choice but to wear it now. Who knew it would get handy? Luckily, the servant who packed his clothes was dumb enough to pack something odd. Reishin, meanwhile, had simple plain clothes. Although it still looked very rich, it was more plain than the ones he wore, and frankly, it finished his look as a biwa player.

Reishin was the first to come out of the carriage. Shuurei thought his clothes were still to magnificent. However, when Reishin took the biwa from her, he looked like a professional musician.

"That looks good on you, Uncle!" said Shuurei. She was all smiles. No doubt Reishin would earn them money. Seeing his niece smile, and even compliment him, Reishin held a stupid grin on his face.

"Do you really think so, young Shuu?" he asked. Shuurei nodded with all enthusiasm.

She suddenly stopped when she saw the man who came out of the carriage. "Father!" she said, forlorn present in her voice. It had only been a day since they parted but she wanted to cry to him and tell him of how unfair life was.

But when she had threw herself to the man she thought her father, he patted her and revealed the horrible truth, "Young Shuu, it's simply me. A certain uncle of yours gave me this robe, and a servant had packed it by mistake.", and realizing the voice of the minister, blood ran up to her face, while Shuurei apologized sincerly for her actions. Reishin meanwhile, hissed at his friend like an angry cat. Shuurei had thrown herself at Houjo as if Houjo was her uncle, while all he got was a compliment. Shuurei's actions simply made Houjo feel better as the rest of the day go.

Shuurei's deduction had been correct. The crowd had been intimidated, and thought that they were simply passing time. Now everyone gave them a change or two, depending how much the song affected them. And since Shuurei was there, there was someone who had courage to collect the money, and make them pay.

The day was about to end and they had no choice but to stop performing, else, authorities would settle the matter and they will be forced to pay a fine. Since they only solved the matter by midafternoon, they did not gather much money.

"We earned ninety-three bronze coins," said Shuurei. "It is not enough to pay the rent, but since we only solved the problem now, we can earn more from now on"

So, they took their carriage and drove to where Kouyuu was.

Although his day was the most dull compared to everyone, Kouyuu was the most successful. He never moved from his place. He did not need to. Customers were flocking all over him, especially the ladies. He had fashioned his hair into a that of a high ponytail, instead of his usual tight bun. Looking so neat and clean made him stand out. He knew as well, that putting his hair into a tight bun made him look arrogant and dignified. he did not tied it like that of Seiran since having his hair all over his face would make him lose all patience. So the ponytail was the best choice. But his hairstyle turned out to be a double edge sword.

Women, seeing a nicely groomed young man, enticed them. With his hair up, they could see that his face was well sculpted, and very handsome. Kouyuu had hoped that his business would attract the older women and men. As it turned out, the combs that Reishin had made were the ones in vogue at the capital city, attracting young single ladies, younger than Shuurei, and those who were recently married. Normally, Kouyuu would turn them away, but remembering Shuurei and their financial status, he could not quit and go back empty handed. Although Kouyuu was very awkward with the women, they found it charming. Soon word began to spread that there was a handsome bashful young man selling wooden combs and other hair trinkets for a very cheap price. it seemed the perfect attraction, and hence, he sold the combs well before the day ended. Since every woman was pleased with him, most had told him to keep the change.

Once he had packed his things, he had no choice but to wait for Shuurei and the others to come to him for more than an hour. But doing so, he attracted more women who asked him out, some were women of questionable virtue.

When Shuurei, Kijin and Reishin met with him, they found a very red Kouyuu, being prodded and teased loke there was no tomorrow.

Shuurei got down from the carriage and called out, "Master Kouyuu! I'm back!". WHen Kouyuu saw Shuurei amidst the crowd, she seemed to him like an angel descended from above to give him salvation. He forgot himself and threw his arms around SHuurei to her and everyone else's surprise. When Kouyuu realized what had happened an idea hit him. "Wife, I'm glad you've returned! Let's go home!" and hence, the women who wanted to take Kouyuu to their home dispersed, and went about their way, disappointed that the handsome man was already tied to someone else. Kouyuu was grateful to Shuurei, but told her to simply forget what had happened. Being a long time friend of Kouyuu, Shuurei easily put the pieces of the puzzle together, however, knowing very well that Kouyuu felt uncomfortable with women (except perhaps her). that was one of the few reasons why he was still unmarried despite being so established in their society.

"We are friends so no need to thank me. But we still have to wait for Seiran" she told Kouyuu, "But if you're tired, you can go rest with Uncle and Minister Kou at the carriage." Naturally, Kouyuu waited with Shuurei, since night was just around the corner.

And so while they waited, Kouyuu told Shuurei how successful his business went, while Shuurei recalled that theirs, although a success, did not earn much until late afternoon.

"I think we can pay the rent with the amount of money I have earned" said Kouyuu. He did not said it to impress her. Kouyuu did not want Shuurei to worry anymore.

"I hope so. I found a cheap inn, but our earnings could not pay for three. Fifty bronze coins per head, for the food and lodgings. They would not allow me to rent one whole room for all of us, so I have no choice but to rent out two rooms. One room costs twenty bronze coins"

"That's pretty cheap" said Kouyuu, impressed.

Shuurei bit her lower lip and contined, "I just hope we earn enough to pay for the day. I do not want to touch the five thousand coins that Shou Taishi gave us."

Kouyuu patted Shuurei's head and assured her, "I told you. I earned enough to pay the rent. Even if we go in a regular inn." She looked up to her once tutor, and upon seeing the truth in his eyes, felt a heavy burden lift from her chest.

"As expected of Master Kouyuu," Shuurei said, her eyes glazed from relief, "You are very reliable. I am sure you would make a good husband, even if you do not have the job of an official." and then sighed all the stress that she felt away.

Kouyuu was stunned._ What in hell did she meant by that,_ was the thought running all over his head. He felt his heart hammer. No, he thought, Shuurei says those things to any man as long as he new how to earn money! She is not the type who withholds compliments. Rather, she is very generous with them. and what she just said was a mere compliment for doing the work that was due him! So he should stop thinking about Lord Kurou's proposal for them to marry and instead focus on how they can earn more money.

"Would earning more money makes Ms. Shuurei happy?" Kouyuu said his thought out loud.

Shuurei wondered why Kouyuu talked to her as if she was a little girl, but dismissed it, "Of course it would!" she said truthfully. "Money is everything!"

Kouyuu snapped out of his dreams, and asked with horror, "Did I say something"

"Yes...you did."

While Kouyuu turned into a crumbling pillar of salt, Seiran came to view, holding a basket full of grapes and waving goodbye to the men and women who have went with him along his way.

"Mistress, I'm back!" he said, cheerfully, ignoring Kouyuu.

"Seiran! I'm glad you're back!" she said, noting the basket of grapes. "Why do you have those?"

"The owner of the vineyard I work in gave me these! I also earned a bonus, despite the fact that it is my first day working!" Seiran explained. He took a bottle from the basket, and told them, "I have a bottle of wine too! The owner's husband gave it to me. Some of the workers there also gave mea part of their pay, although it is just a few amount. They seem to think that I am in badly in need of money, and so they gave it to me out of charity"

"You shouldn't accepted them easily Seiran. They earned those money"

"True, but they insisted even though I refused"

"You didn't refuse enough" Kouyuu muttered, now in his proper mental state. Seiran gave him a smile that promised everything and nothing, making cold sweat run down his spine.

So, now that they had everyone, they headed to the place that they would call home for the next two weeks. The men were all amazed that an establishment like that even existed, being so cheap. It was getting cold and a shelter was very much welcomed.

"Then you go left at that corner. We're almost there," said Shuurei, as she gave Seiran directions. And when they reached their destination, Everyone of them went out, to marvel at the beauty of the inn. but what faced them was not the beauty of a modern inn, but that of a traditional one.

"well what do you think?" said Shuurei.

"It's certainly... big..." Said Reishin, lost for words.

"And traditional..." said Kijin.

"There's a cattle farm too!" said Seiran.

Kouyuu was the last to get out, and seeing the inn, his eyes went wide. They were going to stay in THAT? "uhh.. Ms. Shuurei... is this really an inn? Are you sure there are even people living in THAT? It's rather dark."

"there is, And they're very nice" Shuurei nodded cheerfully, took her luggage and headed inside. Seiran quietly took the rest of her things, that she couldn't carry as well as his things and headed silently inside

Kouyuu was still considering the inn when his father stabbed the carriage with what look like a folded fan and breaking it into pieces just on the left beside his head. The fan not the carriage.

"Now Kouyuu," Reishin said. "Where is the manners that I drilled into you? What happened that you've become so tactless?! HMm?!?!"

"Reishin, That's enough!" Kijin said, his voice firm. He pulled Reishin's arm and pulled him away from the carriage and away from a rooted Kouyuu. Reishin was seething and blind with anger, that Kijin had to hit him. "Enough I said! Kouyuu did nothing wrong, even tactful with his words, saying his observation without offending anybody." And with that, he took his belongings from their carriage, and dragged his friend by the ear while telling Kouyuu, "bring Reishin's things with yours, and bring the horses and the carriage to the stable. Don't forget to lock." Truthfully, Kijin thought that Kouyuu's words were very gentle. In fact, if they were being led in an expedition by another person, he would no doubt show his prowess as the finance minister and bring that person's morals to the ground.

As it turned out, the very cheap inn that Shuurei found was an old inn that had the misfortune of being inherited by an incompetent son. Judging by its looks, it must have been built a hundred years or so, and must have been magnificent in those times. But now, the place was more run down than Shuurei's house, and seemed so dark that it looked haunted. But who were they to complain? it was the only place they could afford.

When Kijin got inside, his eyes quickly went to look for Shuurei. Being it so dark and frightening, it not only invited ghosts, it semed to invite the evils among evil. Everywhere he looked, it seemed that they have entered a place that thieves dwell, and a place where questionable deals are made. Everyone had their eyes on Shuurei, being the only clean looking woman in that place. Reishin too noticed what was happening. He shoved off Kijin's hand and went behind Shuurei, making absolutely sure that no one would dare touch her.

Kouyuu entered the last and with one look at the common room, he went to Shuurei automatically. Shuurei noticed and said "Everyone's here! Our room is-" But Kouyuu placed a finger upon her lips, silencing her. "Lead the way then," was all he said. If somebody heard their rooms' location, no doubt, someone would come inside without them noticing.

They headed together, the men vigilant for anything. the halls were frightening, being lighted only with a single candle that was held by the owner, and the light of the moon. The autumn wind began to blow, chilling their very bones. When they got in front of their rooms, the owner gave them their keys and bid them a pleasant night, and that there were candles already inside. They were left in the darkness, as he went away with the lamp.

Nobody else had rented that floor.

"shall we go inside?" Kouyuu said. The place was very creepy. So creepy in fact that everyone raced for the door, not wanting to be left alone in that deserted hall. Yes, the men led the way.

The candles were not lit yet. Only the light of the moon guided them. Kouyuu bolted the door shut as the rest of the men and Shuurei searched for a flint and the place where the candles were placed. To finish it off, he placed one of the cabinets in front of the door. Ghosts may enter but not humans!

The room was not at all bad when lit. In fact it was very big. The drawback, however was that there was no fireplace, only windows. The cold inside was tolerable and any draft can be shut with the windows. Also, having a cattle farm just below, the wind carried the scent of manure and other farm scent. Other than that, there was nothing else to whine about.

Shuurei had rented a two bedroom suite. It came with one common room, where they could enjoy their meals privately, instead of going down the stairs and joining the city hoodlums and thieves. It was a good deal, for fifty bronze pieces per head.

Just as they were settling in, food was brought over. The men first suspected the food, thinking that they would die if they ingested one bite, however, when Shuurei took courage and had a bite, they found out why such a scary looking inn still lives on. The food tasted very good. If they changed it into a restaurant, and make the invest in the appearance, it would no doubt go back into business. However, they did not own the place , so such ideas were pretty useless.

They ate the food like ravished animals. Save for Seiran, the others only had snacks for lunch. Who cares if it smelled like animal dung?

After their much enjoyed dinner, they began counting their profit for the day. The first earning they counted was of the three musicians. "We have ninety-three bronze coins." Shuurei announced. Seiran's was next. The pay for him at the vineyard was five hundred bronze coins per day. But since he was given a bonus, for making the workers work more efficiently, and the male workers gave him small amounts of money, (they still believed that Seiran was an illegitimate child working to keep his family safe and together. and that he was in fact a girl in disguise.) He didn't bother counting the money since it seemed rude and unsightly. Together, they counted Seiran's earnings for the day.

"Wow, Seiran!" Shuurei commented, "You brought back a thousand and four hundred bronze coins! Hmm... add our earnings... a thousand and four hundred ninety-three!" Although Shuurei was pleased with the money that came in, Reishin and Kijin was not. They earned so little compared to that exiled prince. Reishin looked at Kijin and Kijin nodded. They needed to act the genius that they are and think! Their pride were at the stake!

Finally, it was Kouyuu's turn. Kouyuu really had no idea how much he earned, but he knew he earned a lot. He was given a thousand bronze coins for the day, since he was doing business, and he needed to have change. at most, the they all calculated that Kouyuu would earn a thousand bronze coins since they material that they used were cheap but sturdy wood found along the forest. Reishin had made a hundred of them. If Kouyuu had sold all of them, he would no doubt be handing them a thousand pieces of coins. However he insisted that they count. since in reality, he really did not know how much he had made.

So they poured out the money bag that Kouyuu had, segregating the thousand bronze coins that was lent to him.

"Seventy-eight silver coins and 1320 bronze coins" Shuurei calculated. adding Seiran and their earnings, they had ten thousand and six hundred thirteen. Finally, they have earned a gold coin! Plus the untouched five thousand bronze coins. it was just too much. "We have a gold. Finally... so it was not at all an empty promise" said Shuurei, now teary eyed. "You could really pay for the rent." He smiled, "I told you!" he said, "I originally intended to sell them for ten pieces of bronze per piece, however, when I studied them closely... I adjusted the price"

"How much did you sell them?" asked Kijin

Kouyuu held out six fingers. "Sixty bronze coins. I know it is dangerous to sell it at that amount; it could back fire. Although the craftsman was good, the materials are not. I will However, the customers liked them and did not mind at all paying that amount. Just lucky, I suppose. I know, Ms Shuurei! what I did was dangerous. I will not do it again, so stop worrying."

"If you sold them for sixty then where did the rest of these money came from?" Kijin asked

Kouyuu shrugged. Most of customers the customers he attracted were women with fortune. Helping them try on the combs and pins for the hair earned him more than he should. "Some of my customers were very kind. They let me keep the change"

"Seventy-eight silver coins and 1320 bronze coins" Shuurei muttered. "Just how did you do that, Master Kouyuu? In just one sitting?"

"Luck must be on my side today?" he guessed. He really had no answer. He was simply that: Lucky.

Shuurei bowed down, to Kouyuu to their surprise. "We are in your debt! master Kouyuu!"

"Ah~ Ms Shuurei! Please. All i did was sell those things. You should say thanks to master Reishin..."

Shuurei bowed down to Reishin as well, to his surprise. But she bowed back to Kouyuu, "I am grateful to Uncle, no doubt! But if it was not master Kouyuu, we would still be in the pits of poverty!! Truly, no wonder a lot of families asks you to wed their daughters! Any woman you marry would no doubt be happy and satisfied."

_There it goes again. Shuurei's compliment,_ Kouyuu thought. _It's only a compliment! stop thinking about Master Kurou's proposal! but..._

Unknown to Shuurei only, one of those marriage proposals came from the very family she came from, asking him to marry the princess of the direct line!

He felt his father's glare, as well as Seiran's. He was not making a pass of their princess, but they still hated it. The doting duo did not want to hand their princess, even though one of the two is his very own father, and would have a closer relationship with Shuurei if he actually married. But Shuurei's words have stopped them from acting so violently. After all, her remarks regarding those marriage proposals that Kouyuu often gets seemed to everyone that she was agreeing with her family's decision to marry her off to Kouyuu, and would gladly do so since he would offer her happiness and satisfaction in life. Well, truthfully, he didn't mind either, since he himself was fond of Shuurei too. She was his first pupil and that would forever make her a favorite of the man.

But right now, he cannot go and declare to the world that his thoughts regarding Master Kurou's proposal. Right now, he needed to save his skin.

"You do not need to bow down to me, Ms. Shuurei" Kouyuu said kindly, "We are friends, did you not said so earlier at the fountain? We help each other out. Now raise your head, please."

He did not dare show off! He could die. No, he will definitely die!

Since they thought it very dangerous for Shuurei to hold on to the money, they gave twelve thousand of it to Kijin since he could easily freeze anyone or make them lose their senses by simply removing his mask. He was a safe box. the rest of the money, they divided among the four of them.

So Kijin took over the financial matter for him to budget. They could afford to move from the creepy inn from hell, but Kijin refused. The place was fine, and they would survive. Although they had that amount of money now, being thrifty was the best choice. "Earn as much as we can" he said to them, "Unless we have a hundred gold pieces, we cannot travel in luxury."

"But don't you think this place is dangerous?" said Reishin.

"Who would rob us if we are staying in this kind of place?" Kijin returned. "Even an idiot could tell only the dirt poor travellers would stay in this kind of place" He had a point. Then, Kijin looked at Shuurei, "Except for Young Shuu, none of us are in danger. Young Shuu, I know you have a good head over that little shoulder of yours. If you want to get out of this room, make sure you are not alone. You can ask any of us to go with you."

"I'm sorry to be of trouble"

"It is nothing. You'll bring more trouble if you don't. None of us mind accompanying you anywhere. Well, except for the bathroom. We'll leave you alone there."

Before it got truly late, Kouyuu went with Shuurei to buy materials (Proper ones) to make their business properly with. Their main source of income came from their business. Since Kouyuu had good eyes with him, he knew which material to buy, while Shuurei would be able to choose which bead would be wonderful to work with. Although Reishin was the best to bring along, the man had no idea what material to use. He can work with anything, but if he went with them, no doubt he would choose to buy ivory and jade. Leaving him at the inn was the best. It did not take a while since the place was close to the market. When the two returned, they had with them several raw materials.

Reishin naturally worked with them quite easily, and this time, Kijin helped Reishin in carving and adding the final touches to the polished ones. He himself was good at carving, as it turned out. It was not surprising since he wears wooden masks. No doubt he made some of them himself. Kouyuu and Seiran were sanding the wooden carvings while Shuurei played with Kijin's hair.

Kijin was the most frustrated of them all. He felt useless for not earning much money that day. Like Reishin said, he was a dragon in shoal water. Someone younger and much less experienced than he was earning better than him. Talk about ironic. He envied Reishin somewhat. He knew that his friend was as frustrated as him for having his son best him at something. But unknown to Reishin, the reason why Kouyuu did so well was because he had stood up upon Reishin's shoulders. The boy had said so himself, he was not ungrateful. He would not earn anything if it was not for Reishin.

At the very least, he should use his artistic talent to earn something! His beautiful voice did not earn enough! He would do better in the future!

Soon, With Kijin and Reishin joining forces, they were able to make a hundred and twenty two combs, pins and other hair ornaments for women. Reishin worked on the cheaper wood since he could turn them into treasures, while Kijin used the more expensive wood since he prefered making them more elegant. Although they were men, it was not hard for them to think of designs. Reishin and Kijin simply thought what would look good with their favorite niece/subordinate.

The girl in question simply enjoyed herself, pinning, unpinning, decorating and combing out Kijin's beautiful hair.

It had soon gotten late, and the room soon grew colder and colder. The light of the lamps did nothing to warm them. "I'm sorry I could not get us a warmer room" Shuurei said, shivering.

"Don't mind it" Kijin replied, to which they all agreed. They brought enough blankets with them to keep themselves warm.

"That reminds me, the owner of the vineyard I work for gave me some of their wine" Said Seiran.

"Let's go and have it then" Said Reishin, "Hopefully it warms us up" Seiran looked as Shuurei for confirmation, which she gave. She didn't mind at all, since there was only one bottle and nobody would get drunk from it. Probably. If anyone got drunk, the doors were bolted shut, the windows were all closed and locked, and the keys of the door and the car were safely kept. All of their belongings were with them. Sure enough they would be safe.

So they cleared all their materials cleared the table where they worked and readied wine cups. For chasers, they had Seiran's grapes from the vineyard. They were not drinking for the sake of having fun nor to celebrate anything. Everyone had to drink at least one shot just to get warm. The men did not mind drinking. They are men. They love drinking.

Shuurei was the first to drink. "Gah. It's pretty strong!" She said, plucking a grape and putting it through her lips quickly. Half a shot was enough to warm her.

The men tasted their own cup. She was right. The wine was pretty strong. Even for Seiran, it was strong. Ah well, that was chasers are for.

Of course, no drinking session is complete without talk. Women gossip whenever they are together in broad daylight. Men, meanwhile, gossip more privately in the presence of alcohol. Alcohol bonds men closer. Everything passes through a man's lips that he would never say in broad daylight when given the magical liquid.

"It's been a while since I had alcohol" said Reishin.

"This is my first time drinking grape wine" said Shuurei, "We usually have sake"

"You drink at your house, Young Shuu?" Kijin asked,

"Yep. New years and other occasions"

Seiran chuckled, "Hehehe, you really hate drinking"

"I don't really hate it. But it's not something I'd like to do everyday" Shuurei said simply. she munched on the grapes. "Oh, Seiran, don't drink too much"

"why?" Kouyuu wondered "he can take a few drinks"

"Well, Seiran changes when he gets drunk" Shuurei said.

"How so?" Reishin asked

"I change into a wolf and eat innocent bystanders" Seiran said, causing them all to laugh save for Kouyuu. He knew what Seiran was like when drunk.

"See? he changed already!" said Shuurei, "But usually, Seiran becomes grim"

"Oh mistress. I do not change whenever I am drunk"

"Yeah, he shows his true colors whenever he gets drunk" said Kouyuu. Shuurei simply laughed, and lucky for Kouyuu that she took it as a joke. He earned a nice kick from saying that. If Shuurei believed that, no doubt Seiran would really show his true nature.

"Mistress should not drink too much as well." said Seiran, "You'd stress yourself out with our money problem"

"It's solved now, I think" Shuurei said. She felt her anxiety level going up, "I think I should restrain myself and keep to the grapes"

"I cannot imagine young Shuu getting drunk" Kijin said. He considered it, but he simply cannot, "I cannot imagine the little girl I used to play with drinking alcohol like a man"

"You don't need to. She can't drink like a man" Seiran pointed out

"In that aspect, I do not dare compete with men" Shuurei said.

"Oh! I thought you'd prove Seiran wrong and chug the whole bottle" said Kouyuu.

"That's a silly thing to do, Master Kouyuu" said Shuurei, "I know how to drink, but not like Seiran or father, I admit." Then she looked at Kijin, "You knew me when I was small, Minister Kou"

"Yes, I knew you." Kijin said, taking another drink.

"Honestly how can you guys drink those things straight?" Shuurei wondered.

"After a lot of practice" Said Kijin, "By the way, I used to sing you lullabyes too. How time flies."

"Eh? really?"

"You were really small then, so I'd understand if you cannot recall. I got dragged to your house a lot of times before"

"By whom?"

Kijin took another drink and nodded to Reishin. Reishin, who was also drinking at that time, coughed out. Kijin slapped Reishin's back and said, "Really, you're useless"

Annoyed Reishin took Kijin's mask off of him.

"OI, give that back"

"You're drinking. Just once take that stupid mask off."

"You still owe me one, you idiot. Give it back."

"Please don't curse in front of a lady, Master Reishin, Master Kou." said Kouyuu. He always wanted to say that.

Kijin threw Kouyuu a grape, while Resihin threw Kouyuu Kijin's mask. Both missed Kouyuu.

"Really, it's only us, you're with. Not like anyone would be stunned into silence seeing your face"

Kijin covered half his face with his hair. He only looked more beautiful. "Kouyuu and Young Shuu still gets affected. Good thing they don't lose their senses."

"Kouyuu, get used to it already! You've seen Houjo without a mask for countless of times!"

"How about young Shuu? She's already staring"

"Young Shuu, please avert your eyes, ok?"

"Who are you?" asked Kijin.

"Minister Kou looks so beautiful. I wish I was a beauty too" They all looked at Shuurei. She was half gone, and not even drunk.

Kijin sighed, "Young Shuu, I find you very beautiful, drill that to your head, understand?. Your hair is lovely too"

Shuurei blushed for being complimented. Kouyuu was simply amaze that Shuurei would be swayed. He knew Shuurei would have brushed anyone who call her beautiful off. She is a pretty thing, but nothing to boast about, unlike Houjo. Maybe the reason she blushed so much was because Houjo was beautiful. And being acknowledged by someone beautiful affected Shuurei more than any man's words. Add Houjo's manliness, and there you go.

It was Seiran's turn to throw, this time a grape, and it flew as fast as a bullet. Houjo caught it though and it splat on his hand.

Shuurei did not see any of this.

"So, aren't you going to tell her, Reishin?" said Kijin

"Tell her what?"

"Oh honestly. Everyone in this room knows. It's unfair that only young Shuu does not"

"Tell me what?"

Reishin elbowed his friend, "I'm not ready yet!" he said

Kijin sighed some more, "Young Shuu is old enough to start a family of her own. When will you be ready, when she has her first grand child?"

"What is it?"

"Just tell her, Reishin."

the two younger men agreed.

pressured, Reishin took a gulp of the strong alcohol. He needed it.

"Young Shuu! I'm your Uncle"

Shuurei simply blinked. "I know that, Uncle"

"No, I mean your real uncle. Your blood uncle! the brother of your father kind of uncle."

Shuurei blinked once again. "I know that Uncle" said Shuurei again, a little confused. "Just like Uncle Kurou."

Everyone looked at Reishin. All this time, she knew that he was her uncle? And here Reishin worried for two decades just how he would confess to Shuurei and how she would react. But he never imagined this. Poor guy.

Kijin poured Reishin a cup of the wine and served it to his friend. Reishin drank it in one gulp.

"Ms. Shuurei, when did you found that out?"

"Eh? hmm.. when I told Father that you were Vassals, and we would be travelling together. When I told him about Uncle, he said that he really was my uncle."

"So that's why you kept calling him 'Uncle'?" said Kouyuu.

"Well, when I asked for his name, he told me to call him 'Uncle'. So I sticked to that. It would be rude if I call him by his first name suddenly without his permission, and calling him by his surname would be silly since we are related."

"Go ahead and call him by his name, Young Shuu. He wouldn't mind. He's very upset now."

"Am I allowed to? Please do not be upset... um.. Uncle Reishin"

At that, Reishin went out of his tiny world. He felt the warmth of heaven! But hell seemed just around the corner. "Do you hate me Young Shuu?"

"Why would I hate you Uncle? You've only been kind to me"

"But I drove my brother out of the main house! Surely, you are angry!"

"There must be a reason for your actions" said Shuurei, deducing correctly, "And father does not seem to mind it at all. It must be his own decision to leave the main house. Also, although we are poor, we are happy."

Reishin stepped out from his gloomy cave and embraced the light. Shuurei had finally seen him. "I am so glad that you do not hate me, young Shuu"

"I am not as mean as you think I am, erm, Uncle Reishin. Also, please, call me by my name, It feels awkward being called 'young Shuu'. Like we are strangers. Please go ahead and use my name. That goes for you too, Minister Kou. If you knew me as a child, then you should call me by my name as well."

"You would not mind if I call you Little Shuurei, like I used to?" Kijin said, grinning.

"Gah, I'm not a child anymore, Minister. Please, refrain from calling me that." Kijin laughed

Reishin began to murmur, "Shuurei... I am beyond words... I have been watching you..."

Kijin hit him on the head, "Quit being creepy, Reishin. You'll scare her."

"Oh.. I never knew Minister Kou would act so violently." said Shuurei.

"If that person deserves being hit, I would not restrain myself"

"I see.... hmm... If Uncle is really my uncle, then that would make me and Master Kouyuu-"

"Cousins." said Kouyuu, finishing it for her. Then he murmured to himself. "And the chosen man to be your husband,"

"First cousins!" said SHuurei, "I think I am happy, being of close relation to you Master Kouyuu!"

"It could get closer, Ms. Shuurei" Kouyuu replied automatically. He was tipsy already. Seiran hit him with a grape, which hit him squarely on the face, shaking off what alcohol he had on his brain.

"Ahh!! Seiran! What did you do?"

"There was a bug" Seiran replied.

"You should have said so, instead of throwing a grape at it!" Shuurei said. She got off from her seat and went to Kouyuu to wipe off the pulp of the grape. "I'm sorry, Master Kouyuu. I hope you do not get offended by this."

"Un. It's nothing. Really" Kouyuu said, feeling the glare of the minister of ice and the servant from hell. No both must have come from hell.

"I wonder... "Shuurei began, "You used to sing me lullabies, right, Minister Kou?"

"Yes. WHat of it?"

"Were one of them the one you sang last night?"

Kijin thought about it, "I think I've sang you all the lullabies I knew. Hmmm.. now that I think about it, you're the only thing I used to sang for"

"Hey!" Reishin cut in, "I used to play the the biwa for Shuurei too." said Reishin, determined not to let his friend have all of Shuurei's attention.

"Really?" Shuurei asked. It was sad that she could not remember being sang and played for when she was a child. But now knowing that, she appreciated the love that she had received from them., "I feel so blessed! Oh, I wish you introduced yourself to me when I was younger, Uncle!"

The men all looked at Reishin. All that stress for nothing.

"I was busy..." Reishin murmured.

Kijin snorted, "Yeah, busy being lazy." The men laughed. Reishin hit his friend, but he thoroughly missed. Maybe he was drunk too.

"How come we never meet, Master Kouyuu? If we had such a close relation." Asked Shuurei.

"Ah, don't bother, Shuurei" said Kijin, "He was busy getting lost at Reishin's mansion." The others all snickered, while Kouyuu gulped down another cup. He did not dare defy the older man.

They heard someone slam the table; it was Reishin, "Oi, Hou~jo" he said, pointing at Kijin, "Don't you dare call my sweet little niece by her first name!"

"Hmmm, you're pretty gone, Reishin. Have you forgotten, she asked me to call her by name?"

"She did not said anything. May I remind you, Houjo? You're not related to her, whatsoever. Of us all, You're the stranger here!"

Kijin laughed. "Oh ho! Is that so, Reishin? I wonder if you receive new year greetings from her every year like I did? I guess not. You're only related to her by blood, while I, Kouyuu, and Seiran over there are close to her personally. You're just a relative lucky enough to share her blood. Indeed, our blood have no connection, and if she never worked under me, I would merely remember her as a little girl I was so fond of. Hmm, that makes me wonder. Shall I bind our relation a little closer? Marrying her would not be such a bad idea, she's competent enough and could tolerate looking at my face. It will also save her from a creepy relative like you. Besides, her value has been lowered since she's twenty years old but it does not matter, I would not mind taking a mature woman, instead of a snivelling brat. The only drawback is that it would make us relatives, but that is no big issue. You'd be a shadow relative."

"Ugh! you disgust me, you pedophilic man. Just how old do you think you are? You're old enough to be her father!"

"True, though I am not as old Master Shouka. And I'm still young enough to father a child or two."

Kouyuu stood up from his seat quickly and held the infuriated doting uncle, from attacking Kijin. It would be a bigger problem if Seiran would hit the minister in behalf of Resihin. But in front of Shuurei, no way would the demon servant act in front of his mistress.

They were all surprised when Shuurei helped Kouyuu by standing in front of Reishin.

"Uncle, please, I am not upset if Minister Kou would call me by my name. And I did insist upon it." She said. Reishin sat back down, and drank another cup, though Shuurei insisted that he stop.

"Ms. Shuurei. Don't take anything to heart, alright?" Said Kouyuu, "Master Kou and Master Reishin are good friends, and they like infuriating one another. They'd use anything." Shuurei nodded, thinking that much.

Kouyuu thought about it. Though Reishin and Kijin annoyed and insulted one another like an old married couple, he was sure that none of what was said was a joke. He knew as much that Shuurei has a good value, being a princess of the clan that held much power. Also, Kijin sure had a lot of courage, saying those things in front of Shuurei herself and the doting duo. Any man could handle Shuurei's independence, but nobody can handle Reishin and Seiran. Not even the crowned prince Ryuuki! As of now, the only one Kouyuu knew who can handle the two was Kijin.

The two older men were having a glaring match, not daring to offend the girl. Shuurei insisted that the two men were sillier than two boys and hence, the battle of the Kou ended without much happening. But it took a while before they reconciled, and so, the effects of the alcohol reached her head, just in time when the two had reconciled, and crying and laughing at their corner, cursing their current state as nuisance in their adventure. They were beyond help, so Kouyuu, Seiran and Shuurei ignored them.

Shuurei yawned and told Seiran and Kouyuu, "I think the alcohol had its effects on me. I'm going to bed."

"You did not even finish your cup" said Seiran, chuckling, "Think about the hungry people in this country."

"Thinking about it would be useless, and finishing that cup would not satisfy their hunger" said Shuurei. "I have to wake up early."

"Hmm? If you want mistress, I would tuck you in bed. In fact you can sleep in my lap like you used to. And I'll even sing you a lullabye like Minister Kou used to do."

"Seiran, you're pretty drunk. Please don't drink anymore. Master Kouyuu, please don't give him anymore" Shuurei said, cocking an eyebrow.

"I am only joking, Mistress. And the wine is mine, in the first place. So do you want to use my lap as a pillow? Or would you want my arm? I'd give you free cuddles too."

"Seiran, I'm too old for those things. Really. You're drunk. Don't have anymore. Master Kouyuu, don't give him anymore. Goodnight"

And with that, Shuurei went to one of the rooms and slept, leaving the men all to themselves.

"'Do you want my arm? or do you want my lap'," someone said with a mocking town. The two men looked and it was Reishin, now fully angry. Now that Shuurei was gone, they could brawl like healthy men that they are "What do you mean by that, hmmm, little brat?!"

"The mistress used to sleep in my lap, Master Reishin. And when winter comes along, she uses my arm as a pillow!" Said Seiran, "Oh! Because Mistress and I are so very close! Ahahahaha"

Kijin tried to restrain Reishin but being so tipsy, he did not have much strength. Reishin punched Seiran and was successful, depite Kouyuu's efforts to stop the fight before it began.

Seiran was not the type to take a beating silently. He cracked his knuckles and threw a punch right back at Reishin. He did not earn the name "Little Whirlwind" for nothing. Kijin and Kouyuu had no choice but to stop them.

When Shuurei woke the following morning, she found four men all laid out sleeping at the common room, the room a mess.

She took a broom and hit the table a couple of times to rouse her comrades and to her surprise, found three men with bruises all over their faces.

"Did you guys brawl?" She asked, her temper starting to rise.

"No," they all said. It was obviously a lie.

She glared at Kouyuu, her eyes bullying him to cough up an explanation. Of them all, he was the only one who was not injured. Actually, he was as injured as the others, But nobody hit him in the face. Kijin and him were unfortunate to be dragged in with the fight. Kijin was elbowed kicked and punched by the doting uncle and the doting servant. Although Kouyuu was elbowed beaten and punched just as much as Kijin, he had the good sense of not joining the others. Kijin was unfortunate to be trapped between the two men. He followed Kouyuu's example much later on and simply became a spectator of the fight with Kouyuu. They did not bother finishing the fight, they simply slept. Eventually, Reishin and Seiran soon made up, toasting to their love to Shuurei, and damning all who try to make a pass with her. The fight was forgotten, but the aftermath was not.

Kouyuu did not tell what happened however, to Shuurei's annoyance, saying, "It is an affair between men. A woman should not meddle".

He got a good beating of the broom. But the face was left intact. They needed that fave to earn money.

Having a bruised body did not hinder them however. And it turned out into a blessing in disguise. Since Kouyuu still had a perfect face, he still attracted a lot of customers. Seiran earned more sympathy than yesterday. His co workers believed that he earned a beating from his mistress. And the trio of a musician gained much more attention, since the biwa player looked beaten up. The audience, meanwhile marveled at the masked singer, believing he was an unfortunate man who was limping just to walk and had a deformed face, only blessed by a beautiful voice. They named him the Angel of Music. This title was very vital for it preceeded them. Shuurei, meanwhile was ignored, but her playing of the ehru still earned a lot of fans. She was simply called an ordinary girl with extraordinary talent for the ehru.

To be continued.

**NOTE:**

_"A dragon will be teased by a shrimp in a shoal water" _

Dragons thrive in the ocean or in the sky. But in a place other than their territory, they are awkward and cannot perform their very best. Hahahaha, poor Reishin and Kijin!


	6. Ch 6: if there's trees, there's lumber

Koumi town is a real place in japan, located at the Nagano prefecture. I just thought it up, then wondered if it really existed, Koumi means "spice".

Sorry it took me longer to update real life got to me. Also... this was supposed to cover how they meet with a new Vassal (Guess who!), but the chapter got too long. I hope you guys like this!

Chapter 6

**So long as the green mountains are preserved, there will be no shortage of firewood supply**

Shuurei gave a long sigh.

She was cleaning their room that morning. It had been three days since they came in the city of Flowing Wine. They did not have much success in finding the next vassal and Shuurei began to wonder if they should pack up soon and leave. She told her proposal to her comrades, however, Kijin did not agree with her.

"Staying here is the best," said the minister, "Like the Shou Taishi and the emperor said. We must stay in one major city for two weeks. The Vassals themselves will come here, and in the words of the emperor and Shou Taishi, 'as if guided by fate'. Just what if they live in the mountain? we need to give them ample time to sense us. Our stay here may be useless, but let us stay, and see what will happen."

Patience was a virtue, that Shuurei knew as much. However, it was running out.

Their business was flourishing. It was the biggest earning they could have. Well, if they were not officials, it would have, but since they were, the men thought that their earnings could only be called pathetic. The older men were earning more than they did the first day that they went, however, Seiran was now paid regularly: 500 bronze. He was given money by his coworkers, though why they did, Shuurei cannot comprehend. Seiran always comes home with something an ordinary laborer could never earn.

What gave them the means to survive was Master Kouyuu. Now that they had proper materials, they were selling their products for one and a half silver. It is a steep price, but with the craftsmanship that the two ministers show, it was understandable. Kouyuu had turned out into a good merchant, to everyone's surprise. Now that he had conquered his little shyness with women, although it was never truly gone, he now knew how to talk women into buying his stuff. He was always sold out before the end of the afternoon. And he always brought home something a little shy of gold, sometimes more.

Soon, the two weeks alotment passed, and it was time for them to go. However, like the Lord Ryuuki have said, their journey WILL be filled with monsters, and their path WILL be filled with stones. Shuurei thought he meant it literally, however now she understood. Lord Ryuuki forsaw things that they did not. Monsters would be surrounding them as they go, and fate would cast stones for them to stumble and fall. And they felt it right before they leave.

Two nights before the decided day of their departure, just before they were about to sleep (Shuurei by herself, and the men, all in another room.), they heard commotions. They heard a fight issuing down below, however they did not mind it at all, thinking that perhaps it was one of those brawls that the haunted inn had every other night. But come morning, they found that it was not at all a simple brawl.

Just as they were getting down to go to their jobs, they saw a crowd of onlookers, and the authorities. Curious, Shuurei and the men looked, and saw that the creaky, creepy old stable was now a charcoal of ruins! According to the owner, some of their guests have gotten into a fight and since it bothered the other customers, the owner kicked them out like he did with the others who fought in his inn. One of the guests however seemed to have lost the fight and displaced his anger to the horses in the stable, and slit their throats. As if that was not enough, he even burned the stable down! None of the horses made it alive. Some that did, died either in the fire. One was lucky enough to survive the fire, but died from loss of blood. It was a tremendous lost. Lucky for the owner, the barn was spared, so the cattles lived on.

But as fate must have it, Shuurei and her posse were not so fortunate. They had lost the imperial horses, horses bred for battle, and they also lost the large carriage that the emperor gave them! The carriage was the most regrettable of all. It had a lot of purpose since the musicians used it as a stage for their little performance. By using it, they held the attention of people. But without it, they looked like lords passing the time by performing. Also, it was almost impossible to find a carriage that big!

The men had readied themselves for harrassing the owner into coughing up the amount of losses due them. No doubt, Shuurei would make sure he pay EVERY bronze for it. However, what met them was not an angry Shuurei. In fact, they wondered what possessed their leader!

Shuurei had one hand over her mouth, while her eyes had tears threatening to spill. She knew that even if they harrassed the owner, or threaten him even, they would never get anything from him. The inn was all he had. and the money that he was earning would not give them enough. Shuurei walked silently away from the crowd, back to the inn and into their room, only her companions noticing. They let Seiran handle the situation with the owner and the rest followed Shuurei.

They did not invade the privacy that they felt Shuurei wanted. Instead, the men stayed at the common room to discuss the matter at hand. They did not wait for Seiran to start.

"How much do we have, Houjo?" Reishin started.

Kijin brought their money bag out and placed it into the table. "Don't bother thinking about it. We only have 15 gold, 40 silvers and 862 bronze in total". He said. He took of his mask and rubbed his temples. "I haven't added the 5000 bronze coins that the walking corpse (he meant Shou Taishi 3 ) gave us. As if that would make much difference!"

"Damn, not even enough to buy us a carriage" Reishin said.

The two lords actually had a marvelous collection of carriages in their houses. Not to mention the others found in vacation houses. Kouyuu knew that much, since he often got lost in the garage on his way to his room. They owned all kinds of carriages, from small, compact ones to those that were bigger than the royal carriage that they brought.

They heard someone close the door. It was Seiran.

"I talked with the owner. He said he will let us eat and sleep for free for a month if we wanted. He also gave me back the rent for the rooms during our stay." He said. and with that he placed 480 bronze coins on the table.

"Great. THAT can't even buy us a donkey!" said Reishin. Kouyuu looked at the coins. the ministers owned a lot of horses, especially his father. He often finds his father taking care of the horses, sometimes cleaning the stables himself. He simply thought it was his father's weird hobbies. If anyone knew the price of horses, that would be Reishin and Houjo.

The two older men gave out a sigh while Seiran took a seat beside Kouyuu.

"There is one way though" said Reishin, a frown on his face, "We can buy a merchant wagon, instead"

"Have you gone mad Reishin? A wagon would cost us FIFTEEN gold! There will be none left. What will we do with a wagon with nothing to pull it with?!?"

"Then what do you suggest, Houjo? A cart?! That would be a waste of money! It would not fit the four of us, what more if someone gets added in our company"

Although it seemed that it was a fight that would break the two's friendship, it was not. The two knew each other, and sarcasms, tauntings, and provocations are a part of them that they had learned to love and accept. The yelling was welcomed to clear each other's head, in fact.

"Damn this cursed journey, damn that old man," Kijin began to say, rather passionately too. "Damn even that emperor! I know the wagon is the best choice, Reishin, but with nothing left how will we make that thing move?"

The two older men looked at the two younger ones and considered them. They sighed and leaned back to their seat eventually, to Kouyuu and Seiran's relief.

"No, that would be inhumane," Said Kijin, "And Lady Shuurei will hear none of it". The fight with the names had been cleared. Kijin would call Shuurei what was proper of her, which was "Lady Shuurei" while Reishin will call her by name since they were relative.

Reishin sighed. "Yes.. too bad."

Kijin sighed as well. Just how many sighs did he gave already for that day? They really need to think how to get money and how to earn it fast. He looked at Reishin, wondering if the genius actually had some useful ideas, and for some reason, his eyes wandered off to Reishin's collar. It was rather exquisite, his red collar. The gold embroideries could have only been made by the best embroiderers. Then, his eyes shifted to the hem of his own sleeve. His own gold clothes were as exquisite as Reishin's. The green embroideries was also very fine to look at. Well, he did spend for his wardrobe and dressing up shabbily is no sign of professionalism.

"I wonder, how much are wardrobes would fetch?" Kijin said casually. The moment he said it, the thought became concrete.

"Quite hefty, I think" said Reishin. He grinned behind his fan, getting Kijin's idea. And so, they explained their plan to the two younger men. Since Seiran was a servant, they did not bother asking him to give his share. Shuurei's belongings were also left intact for they thought that she would not possess anything grand ("Shou Taishi be damned! After this journey ends, I'm buying her a wardrobe fit for the Kou Princess!" Reishin swore.). Only Kouyuu could add contribute, but he did not mind. They had brought their summer clothes as well, luckily, which they can sell. For now, it was best to sell the summer clothes instead of saving them. Who knows, they may not need them anymore.

But before they rushed into things, Kijin said, "Then, I will go and tell Lady Shuurei". Since he was holding the money, it was his job to inform everyone of their financial status. Besides, she needed to be consoled, or whatever, anything to get her to pull herself together. However, Kouyuu caught his wrist.

"I'm sorry, minister. But allow me to talk to her, please." Said Kouyuu. He did not want Kijin to see Shuurei at that moment. He had deduced that the minister who was very strict regarding matters like this would scold Shuurei hardly, to use her head, instead of her heart at times like this. Being scolded for showing a little weakness did not seemed appropriate, something she did not deserve. But, though Kijin is strong and commanded Shuurei's respect, he often tends to be soft with the girl. He will either be too hard or too soft with Shuurei! The other two, forget it! They would pamper and console Shuurei like an innocent girl. Someone had to be firm with her, yet offer a comforting shoulder to cry on. If nobody could do it, he would!

Kouyuu knocked on the door, and not being responded to, he went inside himself, taking a peek first, just to be safe.

There was only one time when he ever saw Shuurei looking like that. It was when she had lost her position as an officer and was fired. She transformed from the bubbly girl who only knew how to smile or how to frown, into a candle that had been left in the storm. It was how Shuurei looked when she had fallen and did not know how to climb up to where she had been.

Shuurei was looking at the window, one hand over her mouth while her eyes dripped of tears like a broken faucet. She herself did not want to cry, making her shoulders quiver, but she was at a loss. Kouyuu understood. Their lives would depend on that Journey. If they were a second too late, they will be executed like common criminals. If they give up, they will be fugitives, with a sum on their heads. They could go nowhere yet cannot retreat, like a cornered animal.

"'So long as the green mountains are preserved, there will be no shortage of firewood supply'." Said Kouyuu, to claim his presence to her.

Shuurei looked at her friend, and wiped away the tears, all in vain. She did not want to see any of the men, She did not have any face to show them. But hiding would be cowardice.

"I'm sorry, Master Kouyuu" said Shuurei, still wiping her eyes, "I'm sorry I left all of a sudden..." then she stopped. She had to. A whimper had come out of from her lips, and if another word was said, she will only cry.

If you think Kouyuu would rush to Shuurei to stop her from crying, well, you are wrong. The idea crossed Kouyuu's mind, and even initiated by his body to hug her. Before she became her student, she was his friend first. But he stopped himself. If he did such things, what would make him different with Seiran or Master Reishin? Then he should have let Minister Kou do the consoling and telling their plan of action.

Instead, Kouyuu took a seat, and brought it beside Shuurei. She was still crying while muttering an apology after apology. He watched her for a moment, wondering what he should do. He cannot give comforting words like the rest of the men could have, but he was something that the others was not. More than her boss, more than her relative, more than her servant. He was his teacher.

"You've cried now, are you done yet?" He said, mocking coldness. It was not the beginning of a harsh scolding that could bring her face down. That was something Kijin was used to. He needed to be her teacher, someone who would point at the path not someone who would hit her for stumbling, not someone who would care for her wounds. Shuurei was capable of those things to do to herself. Shuurei hurried wiping, took two minutes of breathing deeply a few slaps on her face, and she was fine.

That was Kouyuu's pet, his favorite student! he thought, smiling inwardly. "So, how is it? how do you feel now?"

"Frustrated, angry, confused, cornered." said Shuurei. She still wanted to cry, hiccuping still.

"The carriage is gone and the horses are dead" said Kouyuu, pointing the reality. She knew that much, but he needed to rub it in to her, "So what do you propose we do? We can't buy a new carriage. We can buy five horses, but what would happen if we needed to add another one along our cursed journey?"

Shuurei bit her lip. She did not know really. She had no idea. "I do not know... make him walk I guess."

Kouyuu looked at her. Had she been spending too much time with Seiran? Kouyuu Did not want to do this but...

_Wham! _

Shuurei clutched the top of her head. Kouyuu had his hand poised. He had chopped Shuurei's head, as if she were a common child, saying something stupid that it was not even funny. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO EAT THE RED MUSHROOMS!!" Kouyuu yelled at her.

"I didn't touch them!" Shuurei replied.

Kouyuu sat back to his chair and cleared his thraot. "Don't you think it's rather bad if you make them walk?" he said, "Inhumane, I should say."

"Sorry," said shuurei, "I really do not know what to say."

Kouyuu rubbed the part of Shuurei that he just hit, and said, "Naturally. You do not know everything."

Shuurei sighed. Kouyuu's hand was a comforting gesture, although it felt odd.

"I'm sorry Master Kouyuu. I just do not know what else to do. I feel like we are trapped between a tiger and a cliff. Both ways would mean death."

"Since you do not know the proper answer to my question, what should you do?" He asked.

Shuurei wondered. What should one do when stumped by a question? "Ask?"

Kouyuu smiled. "So, let's change the question. Our carriage is gone, the horses are dead, and we are short on money. What do you propose we do? What would you do, given these situation, and you have no answer to yourself?"

"Ask?"

"Ask for what?"

"Uhh.. other's ideas"

Kouyuu gave Shuurei a pat, and withdrew his hand. "See how stupid you are? That took you a while. You do not know everything, Ms. Shuurei. Nobody does. and in these times when you are stuck at a question, it is not a bad idea to ask for the wisdom of others, for others could see things that you may have missed. Why do you think we are here with you? We're not here to be a flower in that little carriage of yours. We have our uses. Each of us have our weaknesses, but together, we could work on those weaknesses and become each other's strength. In fact, you should take a good look of what you have to cover your weaknesses! You have with you are the first and second placers of the so called Nightmare exam group, the exiled... er, a promising swordsman skilled in manual labor, and the vice secretary of the civil administration office"

"You used to be the youngest to top the national exam until Eigetsu-kun took your place." Shuurei , her teacher should not be ashamed of that little fact.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT! You have with you good people, with good brain and decent skills. Yet here you go thinking that you have to do this or that to keep this little group surviving. We're not children, Ms. Shuurei. We are older than you are, much wiser. Yet you choose to ignore us and carry every decision, every weight of the judgement on your shoulders."

Shuurei looked down and remembered what her Uncle and the minister have said to her once, "A single bee makes no honey."

"A grain of rice makes no rice soup." Kouyuu finished. "I'm glad you know that passage, but you have to drill that into your head. Frankly, I am very disappointed that you needed to break down and cry after seeing such unfortunate events, when we were right there behind you. Yet you stubborn woman decided that everything is over after this little incident"

"Master Kouyuu, I've had enough already! Just as we are about to solve one problem, another one appears, and after that, another misfortune! It is as if fate itself wanted to make our lives a living curse! We cannot go forward,but we cannot retreat!"

"Forget about fate. Let the gods fill our path with jagged stone and let it rain thunder upon us. Let the sky fall down, and the earth shatter below our feet. But as long as we are alive, we cannot give up upon this god-forsaken journey. If we fall, we stand up. If we stumble, we rise. Even if we lose everything, so long as the green mountains are preserved, there will be no shortage of firewood supply. Really, I do not want to follow you if you will give up and break from this. I cannot understand why you have to cry when all is not yet lost."

Shuurei took a couple of breaths, and said, "I am also disappointed at myself, for breaking down like that. I am really sorry for the inconvenience. Thank you, Master Kouyuu, I feel much better now"

"Well, you can thank me by stopping to cry. It does not become you, you know?" Kouyuu said, "By the way, you shed tears for nothing! We've already figured out everything."

Shuurei smiled. Yes, just like they have told her. She was with able people, not helpless children. "And? What was your plan?" She asked.

And so Kouyuu explained. The lords have packed the clothes that they wanted to sell, keeping only a few that they could not part with. They kept their wardrobes simple. Shuurei gave them the bud that the prince had given her a long time ago, when she lived in a dream, but the men refused. Shuurei never had much in life. Taking something from her felt as dirty as stealing from the poor.

"Shuurei," Said Reishin, "stay with Kouyuu, at the market place. Seiran is already in his work. Houjo and I would go and buy us a wagon"

and so, Shuurei helped Kouyuu with their business, while the two lords bought a merchant's wagon, as well as sell their clothes.

They first decided to sell the clothes, and replace them. They lords had a total of eighty articles to sell. They managed to sell them all for a big price since the fabrics were all first class. They earned five gold from the clothes, just enough to buy a horse. However since they were depleted of so much clothes, the men decided to use one gold to buy themselves and Kouyuu (they are not heartless demons who would leave the younger man out in the cold) clothes for the rest of the autumn as well as winter. It was not as good nor as wonderful as their own wardrobe, but that did not matter. As long as they are kept warm, they were satisfied. They could afford a mule, or a donkey, but it was alright.

After renewing their wardrobe, the two lords went to a horse ranch to buy a pony. Houjo did not think much about ponies, thinking they are small animals good only to teach children how to ride. He had to ask why his friend wanted to buy such things. Reishin corrected his false belief regarding ponies proclaiming that they are smarter than donkeys, but just as hard working, but they were cheaper than the a horse, and since donkeys were considered vital beasts of burden in that area, ponies were cheaper. They managed to persuade the vendor to give them two for the amount of three gold pieces. It was a rip off for the poor rancher, true, but it was a meager price to pay to avoid the wrath of heaven and hell, for he believed that the handsome yet ice-cold Reishin was sent from the very bowels of hell. The rancher believed that if he displeased the noble man, no doubt demons would follow him to the ends of the earth. He also believed that if he displeased the heaven sent Kijin (who had unmasked himself due to Reishin's insisting), the heavens will turn its back upon the rancher, allow the demons to haunt him, and make his life a living hell.

"How fortunate we are to make use of that face of yours, Houjo" said Reishin.

"And with that bitter personality of yours, we can rob and pilage whatever town that comes our way." Houjo retorted.

The two considered the idea of using their skills to its maximum, but wiped the idea as easily as it came. True, the two lords were not branded as ice-cold, heartless, concienceless ministers for nothing. After all, if there are waves, there is certainly wind. They simply cannot do such things for they valued what a certain young lady would think of them if they did something horrible.

As was revealed earlier, Reishin and Houjo knew carriages like the back of their hands. Experts that they are, they knew what to buy and how to buy. There were a lot of stores that sold second hand wagons, but they could not buy anything from those since the prices seemed a rip off while the goods were damaged. They had no choice but to buy a brand new wagon, made of cherry wood and polished to a gleam. Cherry wood seemed to be abundant in that area, so they were the cheapest kind. Although it seemed beautiful, it's price was lower than averags since all it had was a coat of varnish. If they bought a painted one, the price would increase. The wagon was very big and roomy, and it featured sturdy shelves on its walls, making it the ideal wagon for them to travel with. They managed to buy the wagon for fourteen gold instead of their planned fifteen.

If the two lords were cold to the rancher with an air of forboding divine wrath, they were extraordinarily warm towards the wagon merchant. They needed to ask the owner to keep the wagon and the horses for the night.

"It is a gift for my niece" Reishin claimed, and talking about his niece was enough to turn the summit of ice which is his heart into a tropical paradise. The merchant who had lost a a favorite niece from pneumonia, felt all the love that Reishin seeped of and promised the doting Uncle that he understood his love and he will take care of the wagon and the horses as if they were his own gifts for his departed niece. They had an understanding, the two doting uncles (though Houjo found both of them silly and stupid).

We could already predict Kouyuu's fate. With Shuurei with him, no doubt he would still be the bread winner of our heroes. Let us not dwell much with him, for it is a bore to tell something so predictable. Instead let us focus on Seiran.

Seiran went to the vineyard, with a heart heavy as if filled with lead. Losing their car and horses was the most unfortunate of all events that had happened. It was almost as if there is a demon, looming about in their presence, making sure that their desitny would not be met. However, he trusted the two lords skills. No doubt they will be able to solve this little problem. Still, he cannot help but worry.

With his heart so heavy, many of his coworkers noticed the atmosphere surrounding Seiran. He had made friends, and these friends listened to whatever problem he had. The men asked him what was the matter that he could be so down.

"Someone burned our carriage" said Seiran, sighing as if he lifted the world upon his shoulders "also slit the horses' neck."

The men looked at him as if they expected him to cry. Of course, Seiran would do nothing so stupid as that. They knew that Seiran was going away soon, and in their interpretation, "Running away" with his siblings. Half of their heart was sad, sympathy welling from the depths of their heart, yet another part was glad that this beautiful person would be forced to stay longer. However, Seiran confirmed that he was leaving for good. He talked with the owner and said goodbye to his friends as they worked that afternoon.

When the sun was about to bid everyone adieu, Seiran gave them all a farewell. The owner gave him two bottles of wine, just like she did on his first day.

"You were a great help, my dear" said the owner, tears shedding from her eyes, "The vineyard had never been as productive as when you arrived. I thank you from the very bottom of my heart for working here" Seiran had to comfort the poor owner, as the other women cried along with the owner, claiming that their sadness would never be lifted from them like a dreaded curse. I should say, after two days that Seiran left the vineyard, they were back to their cheery state. Once all the women said their goodbye, it was the men's turn.

Seiran, although quiet, was well loved by everyone. The men, in particular, were very fond of him. For the men's goodbye, they gave him a few pieces of silver to help.

"This is too much!" Seiran told them sweetly, "But thank you."

The men were so touched and sad by the departure of their "beloved princess"

one man in particular was so anguished by the thought of Seiran leaving that he said shamelessly, "SEIRAN! MARRY ME! I WILL PROTECT YOU"

"Um, hey..." Seiran mumbled, not knowing how to answer that particular question.

"No! marry me Seiran! I promise you will never again think of money in my side!" Another said, quite passionately too.

"If you will marry, then choose me!" said another

"No! Me!" Another yelled.

The men flooded Seiran with proposals, while the man in question, really had no idea how to answer to that.

"Now, please," Seiran said, scratching his head. The men stopped their passionate proposals to listen to him, so he continued, "I cannot marry any of you, since I am a man myself"

The men looked at him with a softness that unnerved Seiran. In the men's mind, they found it adorable of Seiran to deny his "true" gender. They all said, "We know all about it!" confusing Seiran even more.

He only managed to escape when when he saw Houjo and Reishin going back. He simply asked Houjo to unmask himself and he was able to get away.

"We are travelling with a wagon" Houjo said, when they had gotten home. "It is not as comfortable, but it will do." He was irritated at the thought of returning to the merchant for the wagon, but what can he do? The two doting Uncles had a long chat about their niece. One was bragging and one was reminiscing. It galled him that Reishin had to comfort the merchant for losing his precious niece.

The next morning, Houjo and Reishin returned to the wagon merchant, bringing Shuurei along. She was feeling impatient, and since she had already packed their lunch that morning, she was left with nothing to do.

The wagon merchant was delighted to see Reishin's niece, whose beauty, as Reishin dedeclared, shuts out the moon and put the flowers to shame. When Shuurei heard of that, she had had to laugh and insisted that her face is homely compared to the two lords. She did mention however that her father insisted that she looked like her deceased mother, who was a real beauty and really did put flowers to shame, in which Houjo and Reishin agreed with. "My eyes looks too large for my face however." said Shuurei, regrettingly, "My father himself is a handsome man, as you can see my Uncle is (here, Reishin went "kya!") Maybe that is why I turned like this. Though they are both beautiful people, I suppose a truffle and a peach are both delicious but they simply do not go well together". The wagon merchant found Shuurei's display of humilyity adorable.

"Ah, you are too honest, young lady. But you have your own charm and beauty unlike your parents" The merchant told her making Shuurei smile.

As Shuurei explored their new wagon, Reishin, Houjo and the merchant was left to watch.

"Truly, you must be proud to have such a lovely niece" said the merchant, tears now welling in his eyes.

"Isn't she? 3 " Reishin asked like the doting Uncle that he is. Houjo could only restrain himself from barfing.

"Yes, yes! You must be drowning with marriage proposals, asking her hand for marriage"

"Indeed, it is troublesome. Every year the marriage proposals heaps up like a mountain! But only the best for my niece!" Reishin said with determination. "I will not allow just any man to take her from me! He has to be strong, both physically and mentally, his pockets ought to be deep and his face must be divine enough for me to tolerate looking at."

"Che, you worry too much. I told you didn't I? She will live happy and content like a queen in my arms." Said Houjo who was losing his patience with the doting Uncles. He wanted to cause a little havoc.

"Who said it was you?!" Reishin screamed, about to hit his friend with fan. However he was stopped by Houjo.

"But is it not me whom you just described? strong both mentally and physically, with deep pockets and a face divine enough to sink a fish?"

"Are you her husband, sir?" the merchant inquired. He could only think of it that way for what reason did the man had to come with them, unless he was related?

"Yes" Houjo said with a mock shyness that did not fit his image. He was a simple man, whose only pleasure in life is to torture his friend.

"He is not, I tell you!" Reishin cried indignantly, baring his teeth at Houjo.

"Uncle!! It is magnificent! This is wonderful!" Shuurei cried, waving.

So with that, the merchant bid them farewell, wishing them good health, and a request to Houjo that he takes care of such a precious gem. They fetched Seiran, Kouyuu and their luggage, and soon enough they were travelling again.

Since the wagon was larger than what they had, the they were forced to take the hi-way instead of the the smaller trail. Since they were to cross the border, between the Purple povince and the Black Province, they had to pay the toll to get into the area. It was rather steep, being a hundred bronze. Taking the hiway also cost them fifty bronze, but that was a cheap price to pay if they had their giant carriage. Wagons and carts were less expensive in the high way compared to carriages.

Taking the highway, turned out to be the best route, a serendipity. The highway led our heroes to their next destination. According to their schedule, they should arive at the big town of Koumi after six hours of travelling, however they managed to reach it in a span of two hours. The town of Koumi was a rich one, despite being smaller than their previous city. Like its name, the town was known for the rich spices and its trade and commerce, serving as a shelter for the travelling merchants that need to go to and from the black province, and the capital province. It was a strategic location also, since it leads to the national highway, several towns and villages connects to that particular province.

Once they had eaten their lunch, our heroes disbanded temporarily, and to earn some money. They were not press for money as of yet, having 2 pieces of gold, 50 silver and 192 bronze. It was a fortune!

We leave the men alone, since we all know how it would go. Instead we will watch over our heroine.

Shuurei had searched through the whole town for the cheapest inn she could find. However, the gods seems to hate Shuurei and her friends. Fate never smiled as the day progressed. All the inns, be it cheap or expensive were full.

The sun was almost down, and still, Shuurei could not find any place for them to stay.

But for some reason, a god must have felt a little pity.

Just as Shuurei was about to announce that they will be spending the night underneathe the stars, she felt the presence of a special person. One of the vassals was near!

"Meow" came a sound. Shuurei looked and found a stray cat, missing a left eye. The cat stared at her and she stared back, and then as if on cue, the cat walked slowly away. The cat looked back, as if saying to Shuurei to follow it. She did. Normally she would ignore things like those, but for some reason... she could not.

It must have been ten minutes or so, when Shuurei suddenly lost sight of the cat. If you are expecting our Shuurei to feel lost, well, you are wrong Shuurei is a bright girl. Following a cat out of whim will not make her forget her own tracks.

The presence of the Vassal was stronger. She looked at the building surrounding her and found an inn that she had missed. It was a beautiful inn, designed as if it was from the mountain. Several balconies featured potted plants, while the inn itself was covered in vines. Some of them, were blooming that the area smelled sweet. It was small, but there was a small sign that said "Inn"

Perhaps it was destiny, Shuurei thought, that she would find this inn. But for some unknown reason, a knight stopped her from entering.

"Know your place, commoner!" said the guard, "This place could only be accessed by the eight nobles of color"

Shuurei looked at the man. She never heard of such an inn before. The very idea seemed ridiculous, and outrageous.

The history behind the ridiculous inn dates back two hundred years ago. Being a small town in the central of commerce, lodgings and food seemed impossible. In a previous journey of a previous "Sougen", they themselves had experienced the same difficulties as Shuurei was having. Everyone had turned them down, and unless they have reservations, they cannot get into an inn. Since a member of the eight noble seemed to always belong in that group, an inn was established to accomodate them. Also, nobles tend to travel on whim. They simply cannot be allowed to sleep beneathe the stars.

Why Shuurei is angry at the very thought, I myself wonder. She is a princess of the direct line, therefore, she could enter the place upon whim. According to her perspective, the only person in their company who does not belong in the eight colors, was Seiran. Of course, Shuurei is the only one in the group who has no idea that Shi Seiran, was actually Shi Seien, and could enter the place and trash it if he wants to. Kouyuu was the heir presumptive of the Kou clan, so he is defenitely getting inside.

"I am Kou Shuurei" said Shuurei, introducing herself to the guard with the heir of the nobility taught to her, "and I demand that you allow me entrance in this establishment"

The guard eyed her carefully. Although she spoke in noble manner, she was dressed far too humbly to be a noble. The guard spitted at her feet and yelled, "Get out of my sight woman!" and chased her off.

The Vassal was near, and Shuurei thought that the person may be staying in that place or walking nearby, since the street was unusually quiet, she chose the former. But how to get inside? She did not have any proof that she was a from the noble line. Her things were with her uncle and the minister. Plus, since her father was casted out by the Kou family, she had no badge to prove of her heritage.

She looked again at the beautiful building. Well, it would be expensive. Even if she get inside, she doubted that they could afford living in such a place. She hated to waste the opportunity to find the vassal, but she simply cannot afford to waste money even more. If the Vassal was near, he will come out and meet with them!

As Shuurei walked away, looking back at the building, she bumped unto a cloaked man. The man fell back, while she sprawled ungracefully in front of him. But it's not that simple. Now that Sougen have chosen her, her path will be filled with uncertainties, tears, woes and despair. A demon must have played a prank but as Shuurei fell down she extended her right hand to break her fall, but that caused her to twist her right ankle. And as if that was not enough, the hand she used gave, so her elbow hit the ground sharply.

A normal person would have fallen with no injuries, even Shuurei. She was not always so clumsy, but it seemed it was her year of misfortune.

"I'm sorry" She said, automatically, despite being the injured one, "Are you alright, sir?"

The cloaked man stood up, and brushed off his bottom as well as his hands. Then he looked at Shuurei curiously, as Shuurei looked back. The man had a scarf covering his face, so Shuurei concluded that the man must have been a traveller like them. But when she looked upon his eyes, and felt her eyes widen. Those purple drooping eyes only belonged to one man.

"Ryuuuuuuren!!!!!" She screamed with delight, holding up her hands, which was very unlike her. But with all her misfortune, seeing a familiar face in this God-forsaken adventure was welcomed! If she was younger, she would have shed tears!

"Hello, My Soul Friend no.1!" Ryuuren greeted. He wrapped his arms around Shuurei and held her up, dangling her to his eye level like a child. "I am well and good, but perhaps you are not" he said.

Shuurei bit her lower lip and looked away, embarrassed at her state. The pain on her ankle was getting unto her not to mention, her elbows and arms were beginning to sting. "Please put me down, Ryuuren" Shuurei requested. She used her left feet to stand and held on to Ryuuren for balance.

"It is rare for Soul friend no. 1 to be outside of the capital. I have heard from my idiot brother no. 4 that you were terminated. If you have no job, my soul friend, I would gladly buy a house and settle down, just so you may work as my personal chef. But hmm, my brothers would be angry if I house a woman without wedding her. Well, let us marry so you may have that job! I will pay you well too!"

Shuurei laughed nervously. What kind of logic was that? "I should not impose on you Ryuuren. Besides, I have been tasked by the government to do something worth while." And so Shuurei explained her mission.

"A character in their body is your only clue?" Ryuuren repeated. "Shall I write up a character on myself to make your life a little easier? Of course, I would love to help you dearest Soul Friend!"

"Uh, no" Shuurei declined.

"Hmm... shall I write letters on those guards over there?" Ryuuren asked

Shuurei began to wander if the Ran family had made a mistake naming the man before her as the legendary Ran Ryuuren. This Ran Ryuuren seemed more like a retard, rather than a genius.

"No Ryuuren" Said Shuurei, feeling exhausted, "Those characters are in their body since birth"

Ryuuren blinked as if he did not understand. "You mean, like this one perhaps?" then he took off his scarf and his hood, and showed Shuurei his nape.

There at right side of his nape, was the character for blue!

Why didn't Ryuuren showed it to her in the first place?!


End file.
